Me apaixonei por seu sorriso
by Ivys J2
Summary: Jensen nunca havia se interessado por um homem, até que aquele garoto com quase dois metros, corpo escultural e olhos de cão abandonado, entrou em sua sala a procura de emprego e invadiu a sua vida...Mas o que realmente o encantava era o seu sorriso...
1. Chapter 1

**Título : Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Autora : Ivys J2**

**Casal : Jensen/Jared (AU)**

**Disclaimer : Infelizmente Jensen e Jared não me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

**Aviso : Conteúdo adulto : homossexualidade, slash – Não gosta, não leia.**

**Sem beta : os erros são todos meus**

* * *

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 1 – O primeiro encontro**

Jensen olhava para o rapaz sentado à sua frente e tentava descobrir por que Gordon,vice-presidente da empresa e padrasto do rapaz , desprezava tanto o enteado.

Há alguns dias, Gordon o chamara em sua sala para lhe pedir que o entrevistasse para uma vaga de assistente; mas deixara bem claro que não fazia nenhuma questão de que ele o contratasse, pelo contrário, disse que estava fazendo isso apenas para que sua esposa, mãe do garoto, não o acusasse de não dar uma chance ao filho. Depois, diria para ela que infelizmente ele não se encaixava no perfil da empresa. Ou no máximo arranjaria para ele uma vaga para servir café.

Mais tarde, Jensen soube por sua amiga Meg, gerente do departamento de Recursos Humanos, que Gordon havia feito o mesmo pedido para mais quatro diretores. O boato que se ouvia pelos corredores da empresa era de que Gordon não suportava o enteado que sempre batia de frente com ele, e para lhe dar uma lição, queria humilhá-lo, fazendo-o passar por diversas entrevistas e ouvir um não em todas elas.

Jensen saiu de seu devaneio a tempo de ouvir Jared dizendo:

_E então é esse o meu currículo. Minha experiência profissional.

_ Impressionante – respondeu Jensen.

Jared deu um meio sorriso, entre triste e decepcionado.

_ Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse.

Foi quando Jensen realmente o notou. Jared era um rapaz bastante alto, moreno, olhos verdes, corpo atlético e bonito, muito bonito, estava com vinte e três anos, mas parecia ser bem mais novo. Tinha um olhar de criança inocente e nesse olhar Jensen percebera uma enorme mágoa. Parecia que nada era muito fácil na vida daquele menino.

_ Me desculpe, eu realmente me distraí...

_ Tudo bem, ainda tenho mais duas entrevistas e o senhor deve estar muito ocupado, então... acho que já vou – disse Jared levantando-se.

_ Não, Jared espera. Ainda não terminamos a entrevista.

_ Me desculpe Sr. Ackles, mas o senhor sabe que isso não vai dar em nada e eu também sei, então, podemos poupar o nosso tempo.

_ Não sei o que lhe deu essa impressão, afinal me lembro de ter dito que seu currículo é impressionante.

Jared pareceu confuso.

_ Não tenho nenhuma experiência profissional, além de um estágio de um mês em um jornal. O que há de impressionante nisso?

_ Bem, tirando o fato de que você não tem muita experiência profissional: você estudou nas melhores escolas, fez uma ótima faculdade, foi primeiro

aluno da turma, líder de diretório estudantil, editor do jornal da faculdade, atleta, orador e ainda fazia trabalhos voluntários. Esqueci alguma coisa ?

Jared ficou tão impressionado que até esqueceu-se de ser formal e chamá-lo de senhor.

_ Você realmente leu meu currículo!

_ É o que eu costumo fazer quando vou entrevistar algum candidato. – Jensen sorriu ao notar o espanto do rapaz. – Agora, vamos ao mais importante: Tenho certeza de que com o treinamento certo, você será um ótimo assistente. Minha secretária Vicky, vai lhe acompanhar até o departamento de Recursos Humanos e você vai procurar Meg; ela vai lhe orientar sobre toda a papelada de admissão. Te vejo na segunda, ás 8 da manhã.

_ O senhor está mesmo me contratando? – perguntou Jared, ainda sem acreditar.

_Que parte de : "Te vejo na segunda" você não entendeu ? Ah! E é Jensen; Sr. Ackles faz com que eu me sinta um velho. - Jensen sorriu e em troca recebeu de Jared o seu primeiro sorriso espontâneo. Um sorriso que fez Jensen prender a respiração e que ao mesmo tempo aqueceu seu coração. Sorriso este, que mais tarde, Jensen chamaria de "sorriso Padalecki".

* * *

Jared se sentia tão feliz que estava com vontade de dar pulos e gritar. Claro que não faria isso; estava no meio de uma das avenidas mais movimentadas da cidade e se saísse dando pulos ou gritando, todos achariam que ele era um louco. Ao invés disso, ligou para seu melhor amigo.

_ Luke, adivinha ?

_ Jay? É alegria que eu estou percebendo nessa voz? Não me diga que você conseguiu o emprego!

_ Bingo.

_ Mas, e toda aquela paranóia de que Gordon queria apenas humilhá-lo?

_ Não era paranóia Luke. Era exatamente o que ele queria. Mas por algum motivo, o diretor de publicidade resolveu contrariá-lo.

_ Por que será? Briga de egos?

_ Não sei. Ele me pareceu um cara bem legal, sabe? Centrado, justo.

_ Bonito? Porque se for, você bem pode me apresentar, já que não é sua praia.

Luke era homossexual assumido, o que não impedia que tivesse uma amizade sincera com Jared.

_ Sinto muito cara, mas acho que também não é a praia dele.

_ Que pena... Mas falando sério, você não sabe o quanto fico feliz por você. Adoraria estar aí pra gente poder comemorar, mas infelizmente só estarei de volta daqui há quatro meses.

_ E como vão as coisas por aí?

_ Bem, a empresa não é nenhuma Star Company, mas está começando a se firmar no mercado. Olha só, acabei de me tocar que seremos concorrentes, agora finalmente vou conseguir provar que sou muito mais criativo que você.

_ Vai sonhando.

Jared desligou o telefone e foi para casa, ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia sido contratado para ser assistente do diretor de publicidade de uma das maiores empresas do ramo. Quando seu padrasto lhe dissera que tinha marcado cinco entrevistas com diretores da Star Company, Jared adivinhara suas intenções : fazê-lo passar por todas as entrevistas e ouvir um sonoro NÃO de todos os diretores. Jared sabia que seu padrasto queria apenas humilhá-lo, mas não se negara a comparecer às entrevistas por causa de sua mãe. Ela jamais entenderia, afinal na sua opinião, Gordon era o padrasto perfeito e fazia de tudo para ajudá-lo. A verdade é que na frente de sua mãe, Gordon o tratava muito bem, porém, quando ela não estava presente, deixava bem claro todo o desprezo que sentia pelo rapaz.

Emily e Gordon haviam se casado quando Jared estava com doze anos. Seu pai havia falecido dois anos antes. Gordon havia acabado de se separar da esposa quando conheceu Emily. Em dois meses os dois já estavam casados. Não fora fácil para o garoto aceitar o novo marido da mãe mas ele realmente tentara, pois a amava e a queria ver feliz. Gordon porém não ajudava muito no relacionamento, pois desde o início deixara claro para Jared que não gostava dele. A única vez que Jared tentou conversar com sua mãe sobre isso, ela simplesmente não acreditou, repreendeu-o e disse que entendia que ele sentia ciúmes mas que isso passaria e que ele precisava se esforçar para retribuir todo o "carinho" que Gordon lhe dedicava. Jared então resolveu se jogar de cabeça nos estudos para compensar toda a solidão que sentia.

Quando ele estava com quinze anos, Matt filho do primeiro casamento de Gordon foi passar as férias da faculdade na casa do pai. Matt estava então com 20 anos, era um rapaz tímido e gentil, completamente diferente do pai.

Apesar da diferença de idade ele e Jared logo ficaram amigos e se divertiam bastante juntos. Tornaram-se confidentes e então um dia Matt acabou confessando que era homossexual e que estava apaixonado por um colega de faculdade. Os dois haviam brigado e por isso Matt fora passar as férias com o pai. Porém, depois de conhecer Jared, Matt sentia-se confuso, pois Jared o atraia e despertava nele sensações que nunca tivera com o namorado.

Embora não sentisse nada por Matt além de amizade, Jared ficou com pena do rapaz pois ao terminar de falar sobre seus sentimentos ele chorava desconsoladamente. Jared o abraçou e tentou acalmá-lo dizendo que tudo acabaria bem. Ao sentí-lo tão próximo Matt o beijou e foi então que o mundo de Jared virou de ponta cabeça.

Gordon entrou no quarto naquele exato momento e os pegou se beijando.

A discussão que se seguiu foi violenta, Matt despejou para cima do pai tudo o que escondia desde a adolescência. Gordon ficou fora de si e partiu pra cima do filho; quando Jared tentou intervir acabou levando um soco que o derrubou. Quando Matt tentou ajudá-lo, Gordon o empurrou e o expulsou de casa, dizendo que nunca mais queria vê-lo, pois nunca desejara "uma bicha" como filho. Chorando muito, Matt pegou as chaves do seu carro e correu até a garagem saindo logo em seguida em disparada pelas ruas do bairro. Porém ele não foi muito longe; logo no segundo farol, ao atravessar um sinal vermelho, seu carro bateu de frente com um caminhão. Matt morreu antes mesmo de chegar ao hospital.

* * *

Meg bateu na porta da sala de Jensen e entrou antes de ouvir uma resposta.

_ Jen, você tem um minuto pra mim?

_ Claro Meg, tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado ao notar a forma como a amiga o olhava.

_ Não. Não aconteceu nada. Na verdade eu só vim te dar os parabéns pelo

que você fez.

_ E o que foi que eu fiz que merece parabéns?

_ Contratou Jared Padalecki.

_ Ah! Isso.

_ Você sabe que está mexendo com fogo não é?

_ Tá falando do Gordon?

_ De quem mais, Jen? Ele vai ficar uma fera quando voltar de viagem e descobrir que você o contratou. E eu vou simplesmente amar.

_ Você não presta Meg – Jensen sorriu

_ Ah! Me diz que você não fez isso pra ver ele ter uma síncope.

_ Nãaao! Eu fiz isso, porque acho que o garoto realmente merece uma

chance. Além disso ele tem um ótimo currículo escolar; embora nenhuma experiência profissional.

_ Mas isso não é nenhum problema, ele vai ter um ótimo professor.

_ Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

_ Jen?

_ Diz.

_ Eu andei escutando uns rumores por aí...

_ Que tipo de rumores?

_ Dizem que Gordon odeia o enteado.

_ Acho que já deu pra notar que é verdade não é?

_ O problema é o motivo. Dizem que Gordon odeia Jared, porque ele foi o responsável pela morte de seu único filho.

... continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Título : Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Autora : Ivys J2**

**Casal : Jensen/Jared (AU)**

**Disclaimer : Infelizmente Jensen e Jared não me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

**Aviso : Conteúdo adulto : homossexualidade, slash – Não gosta, não leia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Conhecendo um ao outro**

Jared acordou às quatro da manhã na segunda-feira e não conseguiu mais dormir, estava ansioso pelo seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Acabou por chegar na empresa uma hora antes do seu horário. Os escritórios ainda estavam vazios; nem mesmo o pessoal da limpeza havia chegado e ele só entrou porque o porteiro o reconheceu e ele mostrou seu crachá. Dirigiu-se até o escritório de Jensen e ficou esperando a hora passar, sentado na recepção. Cinco minutos depois, levou um susto quando Jensen abriu a porta e saiu de sua sala, ficando surpreso ao vê-lo.

_ Ei, você caiu da cama? – Jensen perguntou

_ Parece que não fui o único. – respondeu Jared sorrindo.

_ Ahhh! Mas eu tenho um ótimo motivo pra estar aqui tão cedo.

_ É mesmo? Que motivo?

_ Café.

_ Como?

_ Acabou o café lá em casa, então corri pra cá, pois sem café eu não existo pela manhã. Mas você não vai acreditar. A máquina de café simplesmente pifou e não tem ninguém na cozinha pra fazer a droga do café, ninguém chegou ainda! – concluiu Jensen mau humorado.

_ São sete horas ainda Jensen, o pessoal só entra às oito.

_ Ok, mas eu estou aqui! Você está aqui! Por que não pode ter uma viva alma que possa fazer um café? Você não entende Jared, eu não posso ficar em abstinência de café. Eu fico com um péssimo humor, minha cabeça dói a ponto de estourar e então daqui há alguns minutos, meu cérebro vai entrar em combustão e sua primeira tarefa como meu assistente será limpar os restos que ficarão espalhados pela sala.

Jensen falou isso com uma cara tão séria que Jared não conseguiu evitar, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada. Se Jensen não estivesse tão insano pela falta de cafeína, teria notado que a gargalhada de Jared terminou com aquele sorriso que ele havia lhe dado no dia em que se conheceram, o sorriso em que ele mostrava duas lindas covinhas em seu rosto. Sorriso que Jensen ainda não sabia, mas que Jared reservaria apenas para ele.

_ Volto em alguns minutos - falou para um Jensen meio atordoado.

Quinze minutos depois, Jared voltava com uma garrafa cheia de café.

_ Não acredito! Onde você conseguiu essa garrafa?

_ Na cozinha.

_ Mas não tinha ninguém lá...

_ Sim, mas tinha pó de café, açucar, água e um fogão.

_ Você fez café pra mim?

_ Sabe, acho que ficaria traumatizado se minha primeira atribuição fosse limpar os restos de seu cérebro. – Enquanto falava Jared serviu o café para Jensen.

_ Seu café é ótimo – disse Jensen sorrindo, já sentindo os efeitos tranquilizantes da cafeína no seu sangue. – Talvez Gordon tivesse razão e eu devesse ter te contratado para o garoto do café.

Assim que terminou de falar, percebeu a burrada que havia feito.

_ Desculpe Jared eu não quis dizer...

_ Tudo bem, eu sei exatamente qual a intenção de Gordon ao me arranjar trabalho.

Jensen viu uma nuvem escura apagar o brilho dos olhos de Jared e se amaldiçoou por ter sido o responsável por isso.

_ Ok, vamos esclarecer uma coisa: Não importa qual tenha sido a intenção de Gordon. Eu contratei você, porque de verdade, eu estou precisando de um assistente e tenho certeza que você será o assistente ideal. Então, não importa o que Gordon ou qualquer outra pessoa diga. Confio em você. Confio na sua capacidade. E tenho que admitir que ter suprido a minha necessidade de cafeína contou muitos pontos a seu favor, hoje.

Então Jared voltou a sorrir, e isso, mais do que o café, fez Jensen ganhar o dia.

* * *

Trabalhar com Jensen era ao mesmo tempo um estímulo e um desafio. Ele era um chefe exigente, mas totalmente justo. Nunca exigia de algum funcionário mais do que ele próprio fazia. Era também um ótimo professor. Graças às suas orientações, em duas semana de trabalho, Jared já conseguia desenvolver seu trabalho com bastante desenvoltura.

Como já era de se esperar, quando Gordon voltou de viagem e soube da contratação, foi direto questionar Jensen. Felizmente ele o fez em um momento em que Jared estava fora da empresa atendendo a um cliente.

_ Então você resolveu ignorar as minhas ordens e contratou aquele moleque. - despejou Gordon assim que entrou na sala de Jensen.

_Bom dia pra você também Gordon. Agora, de que ordens você está falando e principalmente a que moleque você se refere?

_ Não se faça de desentendido Ackles. Eu deixei bem claro que não queria

Jared na minha empresa.

_ Estranho. Não me lembro disso. Lembro-me de você me pedindo por favor que o entrevistasse. E foi o que eu fiz. O fato de tê-lo contratado foi simplesmente porque ele se encaixava no perfil que eu queria para um assistente. E olha, posso te garantir, não me arrependo. Ele é um ótimo funcionário. Ah! E a não ser que eu esteja enganado, você é vice-presidente da empresa, não dono dela.

_ Talvez ainda não esteja arrependido, mas deixe-me lhe dar um conselho. Tome cuidado com ele. Ele destrói tudo o que toca. Pode acabar com sua carreira.

_ Acho que vou correr o risco.

* * *

Cinco meses de trabalho ao lado de Jensen e Jared já não era mais o garoto inseguro que não confiava em sua própria capacidade de trabalho. Agora Jared se portava realmente como um publicitário seguro de si e de sua capacidade. Conseguia como nenhum outro, à exceção de Jensen, convencer os clientes de que sua campanha era a melhor e que eles não se arrependeriam de fechar contrato com a empresa. Em contrapartida, dava o melhor de si em cada campanha e os resultados eram sempre elogiados pelos clientes.

No momento eles estavam no meio de um projeto para uma enorme campanha de publicidade para uma montadora de carros. A campanha envolveria todos os veículos de comunicação. O prazo para entrega do projeto estava se esgotando e eles ainda não tinham definido quem seria o rosto da campanha. Estavam trabalhando quase doze horas por dia e tanto Jensen quanto Jared, não se lembravam da última vez em que tinham parado para almoçar nestas últimas semanas.

_Jay, o que você acha de chamarmos Christian O'Neil para fazer alguns testes?

_ Não me lembro de nenhum trabalho dele, você tem alguma foto?

_ Sim está aqui, no álbum que David nos enviou.

Jared foi até a mesa de Jensen para pegar o álbum, mas quando abaixou a cabeça, sentiu como se o chão fugisse dos seus pés, só não caiu porque Jensen percebeu e o segurou, fazendo-o sentar-se logo em seguida.

_ Jay, o que aconteceu? Você quase desmaiou. – Jensen estava assustado. Jared estava muito pálido, tremia e suava frio.

_ Acho que minha taxa de açúcar no sangue caiu. – respondeu Jared com voz fraca.

_ Taxa de açúcar? Você é diabético?

_ Não Jen, eu só tenho hipoglicemia, às vezes. Não posso ficar muito tempo sem comer, senão acabo desmaiando.

_ Cara, há quanto tempo você está trabalhando sem parar sequer para um lanche?

_ Não sou o único.

_ Certo, mas eu não tenho hipoglicemia. Ok. Você precisa de açúcar certo? Me dê uns minutos.

Jensen pegou o telefone e discou para o ramal de Recursos Humanos.

_Meg?

_Fala amor.

_ Meg, preciso que você venha até minha sala imediatamente. Ah! E traga a sua bolsa.

_ Minha bolsa, mas... – antes que Meg pudesse questionar o pedido,

Jensen desligou e voltou para o lado de Jared, que agora estava com os olhos fechados, praticamente deitado na poltrona do chefe.

Meg chegou cinco minutos depois.

_ Jen, o que foi que aconteceu? Você está branco como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Ei, Jared, o que você tem?

_ Ele está com hipoglicemia, sua taxa de açúcar caiu e ele precisa urgentemente de algo doce. – respondeu Jensen

_ Hipoglicemia?Ele é diabético? Já são cinco horas e eu aposto que você nem sequer o deixou sair para o almoço não é?- falou Meg olhando zangada para Jensen.

_ Broncas depois, ok Meg? Agora, abra essa doceria ambulante que você leva na bolsa e dê algo para ele, antes que ele desmaie aqui.

Meg abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá um saco que continha balas, pirulitos, chocolates e docinhos diversos, resultado de se ter um filho de três anos, fanático por doces. Pegou um bombom e o deu para Jared comer.

Aos poucos, a cor foi voltando ao rosto do moreno, o que não ocorreu com Jensen que continuava tão pálido como se fosse ele a sofrer de hipoglicemia.

_ Está se sentindo melhor?

_ Estou sim, me desculpe Jen, eu não queria dar trabalho.

_ Trabalho? Você me deu foi um tremendo susto! Jared se sabia que não pode ficar muito tempo sem comer, por que não parou para o almoço?

_ Estamos atrasados com o projeto, e depois, você também não tem almoçado...

_ Isso porque eu simplesmente me esqueço. Mas, como eu já disse, não tenho problema de hipoglicemia. Olha aqui Jay, da próxima vez que você me der um susto destes, vou deixá-lo sem almoço por uma semana!

Jared e Meg riram, pois foi justamente por ficar sem almoçar que Jared passara mal e conseqüentemente dera um susto em Jensen

_ Quer saber? Por hoje chega. Vamos embora.

_ Mas Jensen, não íamos chamar Christian O'Neil ?

_ Faremos isso amanhã. Meg, vem com a gente?

_ Pra onde?

_ Jantar. Perdemos o almoço, mas podemos compensar com um bom jantar. Aproveite que já está com sua bolsa e vamos embora.

_Ah! Jen, eu adoraria, mas tenho que terminar a pauta para a reunião de amanhã. – Meg parecia decepcionada por não poder acompanhá-los.

_ Que pena! Mas prometo que a levaremos um outro dia ok?

_ Vou cobrar. – Meg sorriu e virou-se para Jared – Você está mesmo melhor?

_ Estou. Obrigado Meg.

_ Sempre as ordens para os meus Js.

Jensen e Jared sorriram do apelido que a amiga havia dado para eles.

* * *

Jensen levou Jared a um restaurante italiano e durante o jantar, conversaram sobre tudo. Jensen contou sobre sua infância na fazenda, sua adolescência e sobre o seu primeiro emprego como publicitário. Jared ficou sabendo que Meg e Jensen haviam sido noivos e quando estavam próximos da data do casamento, descobriram que não era exatamente amor o que sentiam um pelo outro. Na verdade eles se amavam sim, mas mais como irmãos. Terminaram e permaneceram como melhores amigos até hoje. Meg acabou se casando com Andy, um amigo de Jensen. Jensen foi padrinho de casamento dos dois e também era padrinho do filho deles.

Jared por sua vez, contou a Jensen sobre sua vida; a morte de seu pai, o novo casamento da mãe, as desavenças com Gordon, toda a solidão que sentia, e então, sentindo que a sua frente estava alguém em quem ele realmente podia confiar, contou sobre Matt.

_ Sinto muito Jay, deve ter sido horrível pra você.

_ Sabe, o pior foi sequer ter podido me despedir do meu amigo. Gordon me enviou naquele mesmo dia pra um colégio interno. Não sei

exatamente o que ele falou, mas quando voltei nas primeiras férias da escola, todos estavam acreditando que eu havia seduzido Matt e que por isso ele havia jogado o carro na frente do caminhão. Foi o suficiente para que todos me tratassem como a um criminoso. Parentes, amigos, colegas de escola, Gordon conseguiu envenenar a todos...

Jensen ficou ao mesmo tempo consternado por Jared e indignado com Gordon. Como é que aquele canalha podia distorcer tanto os fatos e colocar a culpa da morte de seu filho, nas costas de um garoto completamente inocente?

_ Você acha que ele realmente se matou?

_ Prefiro acreditar que não. Mas... se isso realmente ocorreu... não foi por minha culpa Jen.

_ É claro que não! - Jensen foi veemente na resposta.

Jared parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, mas quando Jensen ia lhe perguntar se ele estava bem, ele o interrompeu..

_ Obrigado por me ouvir.

_ Obrigado você, por confiar em mim.

... continua

* * *

E então, estão gostando? Se estão, por favor, me deixem saber... Reviews são sempre importantes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 3 - Amizade ou ...**

Haviam duas coisas que não faltavam mais na sala de Jensen: uma garrafa de café , que Jared trazia de casa já com o café pronto desde seu segundo dia no emprego e uma bomboniere cheia de balas, doces e chocolates que Jensen abastecia toda semana, desde que Jared quase desmaiara.

Também não se esqueciam mais do horário de almoço. Todos os dias uma hora em ponto, Jensen largava o que estivesse fazendo e saia com Jared para almoçar. A amizade dos dois se tornava cada dia mais sólida e agora, além do trabalho, eles também saiam juntos para se divertir. Fosse para assistir a algum jogo de beiseball no estádio, ver algum filme no apartamento de um dos dois ou ainda ir a algum barzinho com outros amigos, eles sempre estavam juntos.

Jensen jantava com Meg e Andy pelo menos uma vez por semana, desde o nascimento de Nick; quando Meg percebeu o quanto os dois estavam próximos, estendeu o convite para Jared que aceitou e agora também era presença constante na casa dos amigos.  
A impressão que Jensen tivera a primeira vista de que Jared era um rapaz triste, se mostrou totalmente equivocada. Pelo contrário, pelo menos quando estavam juntos, Jared era extremamente alegre e brincalhão. Apesar de tudo o que vivenciara na adolescência, ele levava a vida com bastante leveza. Jensen por sua vez também se sentia mais solto na presença de Jared. Era impossível não se divertir com ele, pois ele era uma criança grande. Prova disto era a facilidade com que ele havia conquistado o pequeno Nick. Nick adorava Jensen, mas quando Jared chegava, ele se esquecia do padrinho e corria para os braços do grandão que lhe fazia todas as vontades.

* * *

Jensen estava analisando os dados de um relatório que Jared acabara de lhe entregar, quando Gordon entrou em sua sala, sem ser anunciado.

_ Bom dia Jensen, espero não estar atrapalhando, mas preciso falar com seu assistente e é importante o assunto que tenho a discutir. Só então virou-se para Jared o cumprimentando.

_ Como vai Jared? Sua mãe tem sentido sua falta, parece que você esqueceu que tem família.  
Jared sentiu-se incomodado, na verdade há quase dois meses não falava com a mãe.

_ Não, não me esqueci da minha mãe. Só tenho andado um pouco ocupado, mas ligarei para ela ainda hoje.

_ Por que não faz melhor e aparece lá em casa para jantar? Emily vai adorar vê -lo. Ela não tem passado muito bem ultimamente.

_ O que ela tem? perguntou Jared preocupado.

_ Ah! Nada sério. Apenas tem reclamado de cansaço, mas acho que tem a ver com você .

_ Comigo?

_ Bem, você saiu de casa logo que começou a trabalhar, não aparece para visitá-la, não telefona... ela anda bastante triste. Escute rapaz, sei que tivemos nossos desentendimentos, mas estou disposto a por uma pedra em cima de tudo isso, pelo bem da sua mãe. O que me diz?

Completamente surpreso com a atitude do padrasto, Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

_Ótimo então, te vejo a noite no jantar, vamos fazer uma surpresa pra sua mãe. Sete horas está bom pra você ?

_ Está .

_ Ok. Obrigado Jensen. Até mais tarde Jared.

Quando Gordon saiu, Jared olhou para Jensen atordoado.

_ O que foi tudo isso?

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeç a; também não entendia a atitude de Gordon, não conseguia acreditar que de uma hora pra outra, depois de uma vida de perseguições, ele simplesmente queria esquecer e agir como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas preferiu guardar a desconfiança para si; talvez estivesse enganado e depois, seria bom para Jared a reaproximação com a mãe.

_ Jen, hoje é dia do jantar na casa da Meg e do Andy, eu não vou poder...

_ Tudo bem Jay, jantamos com Meg e Andy toda semana. E depois, já faz mesmo bastante tempo que você não vê sua mãe, não é? Tenho certeza que vai ser bom pra vocês. Independente da presença de Gordon.

* * *

Para surpresa de Jared o jantar na casa da mãe foi agradável, sua mãe parecia verdadeiramente feliz ao vê-lo e Gordon se mostrou bastante cordial, embora para Jared fosse visível o esforço que ele fazia para tratá -lo bem. Emily perguntou-lhe sobre o trabalho e Jared contou-lhe sobre as campanhas publicitá rias que eles lançavam.  
Apesar de tudo estar correndo bem, a uma certa altura Jared se pegou pensando em como estaria o outro jantar, lugar onde ele realmente queria estar. Pensou em Jensen. Tinham saído juntos todos os dias daquela semana e ainda assim Jared sentia falta de estar com ele hoje. Jensen havia se tornado seu melhor amigo. Estar com Jensen era se sentir seguro, em paz, feliz. Sua ausência deixava tudo mais nublado. Sem brilho.

Era estranho como uma pessoa que conhecia há tão pouco tempo, podia ter se tornado tão importante em sua vida. Jared sentia como se conhecesse Jensen a vida inteira. Nem mesmo Luke, seu amigo de anos, o fazia se sentir assim. Jared sentiu-se um pouco culpado ao lembrar-se do amigo. Luke voltara da viagem a trabalho há algumas semanas e Jared só o tinha visto duas vezes desde então. Não que não sentisse falta do amigo, mas de uma forma que Jared não conseguia entender, Jensen preenchia todos os espaços.

* * *

Meg olhava atentamente para Jensen que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Nick que dormia em seus braços.

Jensen pensava em Jared; em como estaria o jantar com a mãe e o padrasto. Preocupava-se se Gordon o estaria maltratando, mas acima de tudo, estava sentindo falta de Jared a seu lado. Acostumara-se a tê-lo sempre por perto e hoje estava se sentindo meio vazio sem a presença do amigo.  
A voz de Meg tirou-o de seus devaneios.

_ Pena que Jay não pode vir, fiz essa torta especialmente para ele. disse só para provocá-lo.

Jensen sorriu e quando ia retrucar, seu celular tocou e antes mesmo de abrir sabia quem era.

_ Jen?

_ Ei, tudo bem por ai?

_ Tudo...

_ Você ainda está na casa da sua mãe? Como foi o jantar?

_ Bem, já estou indo pra casa. Depois eu te conto tudo. Como está o Nick?

_ Dormindo no meu colo. Ele sentiu sua falta...

_ Só ele?

_ Todos nós Jay - respondeu Jensen quase num sussurro e mudou rapidamente de assunto.- Ei, Meg fez aquela torta de chocolate que você adora. Infelizmente teremos que comer tudo sozinhos.

_Jen! Não seja tão maldoso! Você bem que podia me trazer um pedaço não é ?

Jensen até podia imaginar a cara de Jared neste momento, com os olhos de filhotinho de cachorro abandonado que ele fazia sempre que queria algo. Jensen sorriu; nunca conseguia lhe negar nada quando ele lançava aquele olhar.

_ Vou pensar no seu caso.

_ Faço café pra você .

_ A oferta está ficando melhor.

_ Por favor, Jen. Gostaria muito de conversar com você ...

_ Ok, até daqui a pouco Jay.

Jensen desligou antes que mudasse de idéia. Meg e Andy olhavam para ele. Ficou desconcertado. Esquecera-se que estava na cozinha com Meg e Andy ao lado.

_ Jay mandou um abraço para vocês- mentiu.

_ Andy, que tal levar Nick para o quarto, ele já está dormindo há horas.

Percebendo que a esposa queria conversar com Jensen, Andy tirou o menino dos braços do padrinho e foi para o quarto.

_ Ok Meg, diz- Jensen também percebera pelo olhar da amiga que ela estava preocupada com ele.

_ Jen, o que está acontecendo?

_ Acontecendo? Efetivamente? Nada.

_ Jen, você sabe que tem havido muitos boatos na empresa não sabe?

_ Quando não há boatos por lá, Meg?

_ Jen...

_ Ok. Que boatos são esses?

_ Que voc e Jay...bem...que vocês dois estão juntos.

_ Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

_ Sei. Mas sei também que o que existe entre vocês não pode ser descrito como simples amizade.

_ Meg, você sabe que eu nunca, nunca me interessei por um homem. E Jay, apesar dos boatos que Gordon espalhou, também nunca se relacionou com um homem.

_ Sei disso amor, mas... pode olhar nos meus olhos e dizer sinceramente que não sente nada por ele, além de amizade?

Jensen suspirou e fechou os olhos, sabia que não podia. Estaria mentindo e não mentia para Meg.

_Gosto dele Meg, gosto de estar ao lado dele, sinto sua falta quando ele não está . Jay um cara incrível, divertido, sensível, amigo. E quando ele sorri é como se um raio de sol aquecesse o meu coração. Você já notou o sorriso dele Meg? Aquele em que suas covinhas aparecem? O sorriso Padalecki?

_Jen, você deu um nome pro sorriso dele? Que fofo!

_ Não quis dizer : que gay ?

_ Não. Quis dizer que fofo mesmo! Tá , um pouco gay também, mas é tão lindo. Tão lindo o jeito que você falou dele. Jen, não importa se são dois homens; são duas almas que se amam e almas não tem definição de sexo.

_ Não sei o que ele sente, ele nunca deu nenhuma indica de que...

_Ah! Jen. Não seja bobo. O jeito que ele olha pra você , o jeito que ele cuida de você , e caso você ainda não tenha notado, o sorriso Padalecki é reservado apenas pra você ...

_ Meg, tem idéia do que isso pode acarretar? Do que as pessoas vão falar?

_ E desde quando Jensen Ackles se preocupa com o que as pessoas pensam ou falam? Que eu me lembre as únicas pessoas que realmente te importam são sua família e seus amigos. E essas pessoas te amam e só querem te ver feliz, e se essa felicidade vier pelas mãos de Jared Padalecki, ele com certeza será muito bem vindo.

Jensen permaneceu em silêncio, apenas pensando no que a amiga havia dito.

_ Ele te pediu pra ir até o apartamento dele não ?- perguntou Meg.

_ Pediu, mas acho que ele quer falar sobre o jantar com a mãe. Você sabe, não ? Gordon.

_ Sei, mas não acredito que seja por isso que ele quer você lá .

_ Meg.

_Jen você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? Mas se você não sair daqui agora e for ao encontro do Jay, eu vou te dar um chute na canela!

Jensen riu e Meg o abraçou. Em seguida embalou a torta de chocolate que eles sequer chegaram a experimentar e entregou para Jensen empurrando-o para a porta.

... Continua ...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

- Matheww : Se eu responder sua "perguntinha" agora, perde a graça, rsrs. Quanto ao infarto para o Gordon, prometo pensar...

- Red Clow - Obrigada! A atualização está aí , espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

- Alexia : Que bom que você está adorando! O Gordon é mesmo um canalha, não ? E acho que você ainda vai odiá -lo um pouco mais...

- Patrícia e Jhulhana : Muito obrigada pelos reviews.

Beijos para todos,

Ivys

P.S : Tive que deletar este capítulo 3 vezes, porque a formatação estava saindo completamente maluca, e algumas letras faltavam em várias palavras. Não sei como vai sair agora, se continuar errado, por favor, me desculpem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 4 - Assumindo sentimentos**

Jared abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto , uma garrafa de café na mão e a outra mão estendida a espera da torta.

Jensen riu e lhe entregou a torta de Meg.

_ Não acredito Jen, você trouxe a torta inteira!

_ Meg não nos deixou comer, disse que tinha feito especialmente para você.

_ Amo a Meg por isso. – Jared já desembrulhava a torta e cortava um grande pedaço.

_ Sabe, deste jeito vou ficar com ciúmes. – brincou Jensen

_ Não precisa, amo você também por ter trazido a torta pra mim.

_ Só por isso? - Jensen provocou.

Jared olhou para Jensen, os olhos verdes do amigo estavam escuros e ele não conseguiu identificar o que aqueles olhos lhe diziam.

_ Bem, missão cumprida, torta entregue, acho que já posso ir embora. – Jensen encaminhou-se para a porta.

_ O quê? Não! Jensen, não foi pela torta que eu pedi pra você vir.

_ E por que foi Jay?

_ Porque queria te ver! Porque senti sua falta! Sua falta Jen, não de uma torta! - Jared parecia indignado.

_ Também senti sua falta.

Jared olhou novamente para Jensen e desta vez o que viu naqueles olhos verdes fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Havia desejo nos olhos de Jen, o mesmo desejo que seus próprios olhos deveriam estar refletindo.

Levantou a mão e deslizou-a suavemente pelo rosto de Jensen que fechou os olhos ao contato com a mão do moreno. Jared se aproximou mais e não sabia se o barulho que ouvia era de seu próprio coração que batia descompassado ou do coração do amigo.

Encostou os lábios na boca de Jensen que ao senti-lo, abriu-a para que Jared pudesse explorá-la. O beijo começou suave, estavam se conhecendo, se descobrindo, em poucos minutos porém , foi se aprofundando, tornando-se mais intenso, como se eles quisessem que aquele beijo suprisse o desejo reprimido durante todos aqueles meses.

Separaram-se para tomar ar e só então Jensen abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para Jared. O desejo continuava ali, nos olhos de ambos. Não precisavam de palavras naquele momento. Sabiam que queriam um ao outro. Jared segurou a mão de Jensen e o guiou até seu quarto.

_ Jay, eu nunca...

_ Nem eu Jen, mas... acha que podemos descobrir isso juntos?

_ É tudo o que eu quero...

Voltaram a se beijar e desta vez as mãos também exploraram aqueles corpos que queimavam de desejo um pelo outro. Foram se conhecendo lentamente, descobrindo em cada toque o que mais lhes dava prazer.

A princípio foram um pouco desajeitados, afinal, nenhum dos dois tinha tido experiência com o mesmo sexo. Mas a paixão e o desejo eram tão grandes que logo eles descobriram o encaixe perfeito.

Jared dava pequenas mordidas no ombro de Jensen, enquanto as mãos do loiro se ocupavam com o membro do moreno, estimulando-o. Jared arfou e reprimiu um gemido, aquelas mãos o estavam levando á loucura. Capturou a boca de Jensen num beijo faminto e separaram-se apenas quando ambos não conseguiam mais respirar.

_ Eu quero você, Jay. Eu preciso de você... - a voz de Jensen estava rouca, o que de certa forma excitou Jared ainda mais.

Ele não respondeu, apenas, segurou a nuca de Jensen e lhe deu um beijo leve, em seguida segurou uma das mãos de Jensen e levou seus dedos aos lábios, chupando-os.

Jensen gemeu. Como aquele simples gesto podia ser tão sensual?

Jared guiou a mão de Jensen até sua entrada e esperou que o loiro entendesse a dica.

Jensen começou a prepará-lo. A cada gemido de dor que Jared soltava, Jensen o beijava com mais força, tentando desviar a atenção do moreno.

Quando o sentiu mais relaxado, Jensen o penetrou, mas o fez lentamente, com cuidado para não machucá-lo e não se moveu até que Jared substituiu os gemidos de dor por gemidos de prazer e empurrou seu quadril para cima, procurando um contato mais fundo. E então, seus corpos se fundiram em um só.

Amaram-se até quase o amanhecer e então exaustos dormiram ainda abraçados.

* * *

O sol entrava pela janela e Jared acordou sentindo os braços de Jen envolvendo seu corpo. O loiro o segurava como se tivesse medo que ele fosse fugir.

Com cuidado para não o acordar, Jared conseguiu se desvencilhar do abraço e levantou-se. Sentiu uma onda de ternura ao olhar para Jensen dormindo. Ele parecia tão vulnerável, tão desprotegido. E era tão lindo.

Seu corpo estava todo dolorido mas não trocaria a noite de ontem por nada no mundo. Sentia-se tão feliz que era como se pudesse flutuar, e essa felicidade tinha um único nome: Jensen.

Jensen acordou sozinho e por um minuto sentiu o pânico lhe invadir. Onde estava aquele que deveria estar aninhado em seus braços?

Não houve tempo para o pânico crescer. Jared apareceu na porta, com um copo de café em uma mão e um pedaço de torta de chocolate na outra. Sorriu para Jensen.

_ Trouxe o seu café.

_ Obrigado. Mas e a torta, também não mereço um pedaço?

_ Sinto muito, mas você ouviu Meg; a torta é só minha. Mas sei de um jeito de você também experimentá-la. – disse Jared com um olhar malicioso.

_ É mesmo, e que jeito é esse? – perguntou Jensen já sabendo a resposta.

O beijo foi apenas o início. O café foi novamente esquecido e eles se perderam mais uma vez no turbilhão de paixão e desejo que os envolvia.

Era como se de repente o mundo houvesse parado e apenas os dois existissem.

... Continua...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

Ana – Não tem como negar: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são mesmo fofos e juntos então é quase impossível resistir... Ah! E concordo com você, o sorriso do Jared é o detalhe mais lindo nele; mas vamos combinar que o sorriso do Jensen não fica nada atrás.

Matheww – Sabe que seu sexto sentido é muito bom? O Gordon não armou uma emboscada para espancar o Jared (eu jamais faria isso com Jay, rsrs) mas ele está armando outras coisas, aguarde... Amei o seu review e se você é do tipo romântico, acho que vai gostar também do próximo capítulo.

Alexia – Olhinhos pidões? Não é justo! Rsrs.

Agora você já viu o que rolou no apartamento do Jared. Espero que tenha gostado...

Quanto ao Gordon, pode xingar a vontade porque ele merece.

Patricia, Dandi, Mumocow e LiliBurnett – Adorei receber os reviews de vocês.

Obrigada a todos, vocês realmente fazem o meu dia mais feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 5 - Ciúmes de amigo**

Meg, Jensen e Jared estavam aguardando o almoço que Jensen havia pedido para eles, enquanto conversavam sobre os planos para a festa de aniversário de Nick.

_ Daqui há quatro meses, não se esqueça Jen, não marque nada para esta data.

_ Quando foi que eu esqueci algum aniversário do Nick?

_ Nunca, mas sempre há uma primeira vez, e você não pode faltar, você é o padrinho dele. Você também Jay, você não pode faltar, Nick te adora.

_ Não se preocupe Meg. Estarei onde Jen estiver.

Jensen corou e Meg riu. Ela era a única na empresa que sabia de verdade sobre o relacionamento deles; embora todos os outros desconfiassem.

_ Ah! O amor é tão lindo... – brincou Meg.

Jared ia retrucar, quando Vicky bateu na porta.

_ Entre – Jensen respondeu.

_ Desculpe-me Jensen, mas tem um rapaz aí fora à procura do Jared.

_ Me procurando?- perguntou Jared surpreso - Quem é?

_ Disse que é seu amigo. Luke Sinclair.

_ Luke? Aqui? – Jared estava surpreso. O que poderia ter acontecido pra que Luke fosse procurá-lo no trabalho?

_ Por favor Vicky, mande-o entrar.

Quando Luke entrou Jared levantou-se e foi cumprimentá-lo.

_ Cara, que surpresa! Venha, deixe-me te apresentar meus amigos.

Esta é Meg, a manda-chuva do Recursos Humanos.

_ Como vai Luke?

_ Prazer.

_ E este é Jensen – continuou Jared. – Diretor de Publicidade, meu chefe e amigo.

Luke ficou olhando para Jensen e um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala, até que Jensen o quebrou.

_ Então você é o famoso Luke? Jared me falou muito sobre você. – Jensen estendeu a mão que Luke ignorou.

_ Não tão famoso quanto você, tenho certeza. – respondeu ríspido.

Jared não entendeu o porquê do amigo estar tão estranho e perguntou:

_ Está tudo bem?

_ Preciso conversar com você Jay, é importante.

_ Estamos esperando nosso almoço chegar, por que não almoça conosco?- sugeriu Meg.

_ Obrigado, mas o assunto que tenho a tratar com Jared é particular.

_Jay, por que você não faz seu horário de almoço e sai com seu amigo, Meg e eu almoçaremos aqui.

_ Mas Jen, o projeto... – começou Jared e Jensen o interrompeu.

_ Estamos dentro do prazo. Não serão algumas horas que irão atrasar a campanha. Vá com Luke. Só não esqueça de almoçar – completou sorrindo.

_ Não vou esquecer – respondeu Jared também sorrindo. Volto às três, ok?

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça e então Jared e Luke sairam.

* * *

_ E então Luke, o que foi que aconteceu? Você me deixou preocupado.

_ É mesmo? Você ainda se preocupa comigo? – Luke parecia descrente.

_ Claro que me preocupo, você é meu melhor amigo!

_ Tem certeza Jay? Tem certeza de que eu ainda sou seu melhor amigo? Porque sinceramente, não é o que parece. Fiquei fora durante quatros meses e voltei há dois meses, e nesse tempo, nos vimos apenas duas vezes. Você sequer telefona pra saber se está tudo bem ou pra contar como anda sua vida. E o que é pior, nas duas vezes em que nos vimos, você falou o tempo inteiro de Jensen Ackles. Tem mesmo certeza de que ainda sou seu melhor amigo? Porque parece que esta vaga foi preenchida.

_ Luke, eu juro que não estou entendendo. Tá legal, eu acho que tenho mesmo sido um amigo um pouco relapso, mas é que tenho trabalhado bastante e...

_ Claro, você tem trabalhado durante vinte e quatro horas! Não sobram quinze minutos pra ligar pra um "amigo"?

Jared tinha sido pego de surpresa mas tinha que concordar que o amigo estava com razão. Desde que conhecera Jensen e principalmente depois que ficaram juntos, o loiro ocupava todos os seus pensamentos. Se fosse totalmente sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que não fizera nenhum esforço para incluir Luke na sua nova vida. Talvez porque não quisesse dividir Jensen com mais ninguém. Ou talvez, se fosse realmente sincero, admitiria que tinha medo que Jensen pudesse se interessar por Luke. Afinal, o amigo era um homem bonito, quase tão alto quanto Jared, corpo malhado, loiro, olhos azuis e declaradamente gostava de homens. Percebeu o quanto estava sendo infantil e decidiu se desculpar.

_ Luke, olha, me desculpe. Sei que pisei na bola com você mas vou fazer de tudo pra me redimir, ok? Vamos marcar alguns programas. Podemos sair juntos, eu, você e o Jen. Quero que vocês se conheçam melhor. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar bem.

_ E por que é que eu tenho que conhecê-lo melhor? Por que tenho que me dar bem com ele, Jay? Por que tem que ser eu, você e ele? O que esse Jensen representa pra você?

Tinha que contar para o amigo. Se queria recuperar aquela amizade, tinha que ser sincero e falar sobre seus sentimentos, sobre as descobertas que fizera.

_ Porque Jensen é a pessoa por quem eu estou apaixonado.

_ VOCÊ O QUÊ?

* * *

Quando Jared entrou em sua sala Jensen estava falando ao telefone com um cliente, ainda assim não deixou de perceber que algo não estava bem. O olhar do moreno estava triste.

Enquanto aguardava Jensen terminar o telefonema, Jared pegou um dos relatórios para revisar.

Jensen desligou o telefone, levantou-se e postou-se atrás de Jared, começando uma massagem em seus ombros. Ao sentir o toque daquelas mãos Jay fechou os olhos. A sensação era tão boa... Começou a relaxar e sentiu a tensão se dissipando.

_ Melhor? – Jensen sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

_ Muito. - respondeu Jared enquanto puxava Jensen para seu colo e lhe dava um selinho.

_ Quer falar sobre o que está preocupando esta cabecinha?

Então Jay lhe contou sobre as cobranças de Luke e a reação dele ao saber que os dois estavam juntos. Jensen ouviu tudo sem interromper e somente quando Jay terminou de contar tudo, ele expôs o que pensava.

_ Acho que Luke só precisa de um tempo para se acostumar com a idéia. Não deve ser muito fácil ficar sabendo de repente, que seu melhor amigo, que você conhece há tanto tempo, hétero convicto, está apaixonado por outro homem.

_Não foi difícil para Meg ou Andy aceitarem, foi? E você era tão hétero quanto eu.

_ É verdade. Mas Meg e Andy nos viam juntos praticamente todos os dias, eles acompanharam a evolução do nosso envolvimento. Não foi surpresa para nenhum dos dois. Aliás acho até, que Meg soube antes que eu admitisse pra mim mesmo... Olha Jay, você só precisa ter um pouco de paciência, reservar um tempo para sair com seu amigo; assegurá-lo que você não mudou e que a amizade de vocês também não precisa mudar. Sabe, não precisamos ficar juntos 24 horas por dia, precisamos manter nossa individualidade; então, eu acho que 23 horas já tá bom.

Jared riu e puxou-o novamente para o colo e Jensen começou a desarrumar o cabelo dele.

_ Você é incrível sabia?

_ É, já me falaram isso. – respondeu Jensen nada modesto.

_ E convencido também!

_ Nãaaao! Isso nunca me falaram. Pura calúnia sua.

_Jen...

_Hum?

_Eu amo você!

A declaração pegou Jensen de surpresa, era a primeira vez que um dos dois verbalizava seu amor. Sentiu seu coração disparar ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma felicidade imensa o invadir.

_ Também amo você Jay. Muito.

E Jared sabia que era verdade. Jensen estava sorrindo, aquele sorriso que lhe chegava aos olhos; e era estranho porque esses mesmos olhos que sorriam estavam também cheios de lágrimas.

_ Jen, você tá chorando?

_ É claro que não!. – Jensen respondeu passando a mão pelos olhos – Foi apenas um cisco que caiu no meu olho!

Jared segurou o seu rosto entre as mãos e deu-lhe um beijo suave, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

... continua...

* * *

Por favor, me perdoem, ainda não consigo me acertar com a formatação do site, tive que editar e excluir várias vezes.

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

- Alexia : Vou te contar um segredo : eu também compartilho deste seu sonho. Rsrs

O amor dos dois é realmente doce, mas...

- Mumocow , LiliBurnett, Ab Winchester, Patricia Rodrigues e Dandi Winchester : Muito obrigada pelos reviews; espero que todos estejam recebendo as repostas também por PMs.

No próximo capítulo, as coisas vão começar a sair do rumo...

Aguardem...

Ah! E não se esqueçam: reviews são essenciais.

Beijos

Ivys


	6. Chapter 6

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 6 – Traição?**

Jared nunca se sentira tão feliz. Tudo ia bem no trabalho, estava se reaproximando da mãe, Luke aos poucos se mostrava menos arredio e até já tinham saído juntos algumas vezes. E havia Jensen. O principal motivo de sua felicidade. A cada dia que passava Jared o admirava ainda mais. Nunca conhecera alguém como ele. Jensen era inteligente, sensível, honesto, generoso, com um grande senso de justiça e inúmeras outras qualidades que a cada dia acrescentava em sua lista. E então, algumas vezes, Jared se pegava pensando em como um homem como Jensen podia ter se apaixonado por ele?

* * *

Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para o final do expediente quando Jensen recebeu uma ligação de Jeffrey, presidente da Star Company, pedindo que ele fosse imediatamente até sua sala.

- Acho melhor você não me esperar Jay, Jeffrey não costuma ser rápido .Passo no seu apartamento ás oito horas, ok?

- Posso fazer o jantar para nós, o que acha?

- Acho que vou acabar ficando mal acostumado.

- Gosto de mimar você. – Jared aproximou-se de Jensen arrumando sua gravata. – Pronto, agora você está impecável.

* * *

Ao chegar, Jensen se surpreendeu pois além de Jeffrey, estavam na sala também Gordon e mais quatro dos diretores da empresa.

- Me esqueci de alguma reunião? – perguntou confuso.

- Não Jensen, mas precisamos conversar com você . – respondeu Jeffrey muito sério.

- O que aconteceu? Jensen estava preocupado, pois notava a tensão crescente na sala.

- Talvez você possa nos dizer – falou Gordon – depois de ver esse filme que recebemos pelo correio. A postagem é anônima, mas se refere a uma campanha de publicidade de uma de nossas concorrentes no projeto da montadora de carros.

- Vocês estão com um filme da concorrente? Mas isso é ilegal. É espionagem. – Jensen estava indignado.

- Não fomos atrás deste filme Ackles – cortou Gordon – Ele veio até nós. Mas sugiro que você o veja, antes de se revoltar com "essa" espionagem.

A medida que Jensen ia vendo o filme passar, ele ficava mais chocado. Quando terminou, notou que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele.

- Isso não pode ter acontecido. É a nossa campanha! Com todos os detalhes. Mas... como eles poderiam saber?... – Jensen estava completamente aturdido, não conseguia imaginar como o projeto da sua campanha tinha ido parar nas mãos de um dos concorrentes.

- Talvez você realmente não possa explicar Jensen – começou Gordon suavemente – Mas infelizmente acho que eu posso.

Jensen olhou para Gordon ainda sem entender mas a procura de uma explicação.

- Seu assistente... meu enteado, é um dos poucos que tem total acesso ao projeto não é?

- Está insinuando que Jared desviou o projeto? Ele jamais faria isso!

- É mesmo? E o que te dá tanta certeza disso? Você o conhece há quanto tempo? Sete, oito meses? Eu o conheço desde criança e infelizmente, sei bem do que ele é capaz. Jared é falso, manipulador e é capaz de qualquer coisa para atingir seus objetivos. Esse rapaz tem me dado dor de cabeça desde o dia em que eu o conheci. Infelizmente, acho que grande parte disso que aconteceu é culpa minha e eu assumo, afinal foi por meu intermédio que ele foi admitido na Star e justamente por isso, me sinto na obrigação de agora, indicar a sua demissão.

Jensen ouvia Gordon falar e ficou se segurando para não lhe calar com um soco. Ao invés disso, respirou fundo e virou-se para Jeffrey.

- Posso não conhecer Jared há tanto tempo quanto Gordon, mas o conheço bem. Sei que ele não faria isso. Confio nele Jeffrey. Sei que tem alguma explicação para o que aconteceu e vou descobrir. Quanto á Jared, a responsabilidade pela admissão dele na empresa é única e exclusiva minha, por isso, sua demissão ou não, também é decisão minha.

- Sinto muito Jensen , mas esta decisão não é mais sua. – disse Jeffrey parecendo contrariado – Temos que levar o caso aos outros acionistas e infelizmente, por mais que eu confie em seu julgamento, é praticamente impossível inocentar Padalecki.

- Jeffrey, ele não é o único que teve acesso ao projeto!

- Sei disso, mas é o único que tem como melhor amigo um publicitário que trabalha na concorrente que estará lançando a "nossa campanha".

- Além disso – completou Gordon que apenas esperara Jeffrey terminar de falar para dar o golpe final – Jared dificilmente conseguirá explicar para os acionistas o significado deste bilhete, que foi entregue esta manhã lá em casa, certamente por engano, junto com uma caixa de chocolates.

Jensen pegou o bilhete que Gordon lhe estendia e leu :

" Jay,

Obrigado pelas "dicas". O projeto é realmente muito bom e com ele a Infinity Advertising sairá do buraco. Acho que finalmente terei aquela promoção. Espero que você não tenha problemas com o seu "amigo", mas você sabe que depois desta ajuda , você tem vaga garantida aqui na empresa, não sabe? Ainda formamos uma dupla imbatível.

Sempre seu,

Com amor,

Luke"

... continua...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

-Alexia : Acho que em breve você vai descobrir que tem uma bola de cristal. Rsrs

-Reed Clow : Sabe que eu adoraria capturá-los em um potinho e ficar suspirando eternamente, olhando para os dois... Ai, ai... como sonhar é bom...

-CassGirl : Menina! Dever sempre em primeiro lugar! Embora eu não possa reclamar, já que você abandonou os deveres para ler minha história. Rsrs.

-Mumucow : Obrigada por me avisar sobre a forma como a edição do capítulo cinco, estava saindo.

- Patrícia, Dandi e Mattheww obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos.

- Kuchiki : Querida, muito obrigada pelas dicas, como eu te disse, eu já estava ficando maluquinha e você salvou minha sexta-feira!

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews, vocês realmente fazem meu dia mais feliz!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 7 - Definitivamente traição**

O jantar estava pronto. Jared preparara um dos pratos preferidos de Jensen ; a mesa também já estava colocada, com velas e um belo arranjo de flores. Jared riu ao ver o resultado final da decoração. Aquilo estava definitivamente gay, mas ele não se importava. Não se importava também se estava parecendo uma adolescente às voltas com a descoberta de seu primeiro amor. Era exatamente assim que se sentia. Amava Jensen, ele era mesmo seu primeiro e único amor.

Depois do banho, Jared não parava de olhar para o relógio, imaginando porque Jensen estava demorando tanto.

Os minutos foram passando e nada do loiro chegar. Jared começou a ficar preocupado e resolveu ligar para o namorado. O celular caia direto na caixa postal.

* * *

Jensen desligou o celular assim que saiu da empresa. Estava atordoado, sua cabeça doía e ele tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma explicação para o que tinha acontecido. Não conseguia acreditar que Jared o houvesse traído. Não! Tinha que haver uma outra explicação.

Não podia sequer cogitar a idéia de que o homem por quem ele havia mudado completamente o rumo de sua vida, não fosse de verdade a pessoa por quem se apaixonara.

É claro que não tinha sido fácil deixar de lado todos os preceitos e convenções sociais e assumir para si mesmo que gostava de um outro homem. Mas o que sentia por Jared era tão forte, que conseguira quebrar todos os seus próprios preconceitos.

O que sentia por Jared era tão intenso, que conseguira superar todas as suas crises internas. E quando eles estavam juntos, nada disso tinha a menor importância.

Então, como ele podia sequer cogitar a idéia de que tudo isso era falso?

* * *

A campainha tocou no apartamento de Jared e ele correu para atender a porta. Finalmente Jensen havia chegado, pensou ele. Porém ao abrir a porta surpreendeu-se ao ver Luke parado à sua espera.

— Luke?

— Nossa Jay, você podia ao menos tentar disfarçar a decepção. – Luke parecia magoado com a recepção.

— Me desculpe cara, eu só estou preocupado. Jensen já deveria ter chegado há mais de uma hora e eu não consigo falar com ele.

— Deve ser o trânsito e talvez o celular esteja sem bateria.

— É, deve ser isso – respondeu Jared querendo acreditar nesta explicação.

— Olha Jay, me desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar, mas é que eu precisava te contar uma novidade. Fui promovido.

— Poxa Luke, que bacana. Parabéns, cara. – Jared abraçou-o, estava realmente feliz pelo amigo.

E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Jared ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo ao mesmo tempo em que era empurrado por Luke contra a parede. Luke aproveitou-se da surpresa de Jared e o beijou.

Jensen parou na entrada da sala, seu cérebro demorou alguns segundos para processar o que estava vendo e então quando a ficha caiu ele deu meia volta e saiu do apartamento.

Jared empurrou Luke para longe sem acreditar no que ele havia feito.

— Você ficou maluco? – não esperou resposta, correu atrás de Jensen que a esta altura já estava próximo ao carro.

— Jen, espera. Eu preciso te explicar...

— Explicar o que Jared? Explicar por que você estava se agarrando com seu melhor amigo? Ou explicar por que a empresa em que ele trabalha vai lançar uma campanha com o nosso projeto para a montadora de carros?

— O quê?

— Talvez você queira explicar como me fez de bobo, como me enganou, roubou o projeto da empresa e me traiu.

— Jen eu não sei do que você está falando, eu nunca te trai.

— Claro que não. Eu devo estar vendo coisas. Provavelmente foi alucinação o que eu vi na sala, não é? – era a primeira vez que Jensen usava de sarcasmo para falar com ele.

— E lógico, este bilhete também deve ser alucinação. Aliás, esta "alucinação" é sua, foi entregue em endereço errado. – Jensen jogou o bilhete no chão e abriu a porta do carro.

— Jensen, Luke me beijou; eu não esperava, fui pego de surpresa.

— É engraçado como isso sempre acontece com você. Primeiro foi Matt, agora Luke. Parece que os homens adoram te seduzir sem que você nunca lhes tenha dado nenhuma esperança.

— Jen, por favor, não fala assim , não você.– Jared tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nunca imaginara que pudesse ouvir Jensen falando com ele desta forma; com tanto desprezo.

Jensen virou as costas, entrou no carro e partiu deixando o moreno chorando no meio da rua.

Quando o carro desapareceu, Jared abaixou-se e pegou o bilhete que ficara jogado ao chão. Leu-o e voltou para o apartamento. Tinha umas contas a acertar com Luke.

— Só me diz por quê?

— Jay, me desculpe, quando você me abraçou eu não consegui me segurar, mas eu jamais poderia imaginar que o Ackles fosse entrar naquele momento.

— Eu não tô falando só do beijo Luke, que aliás eu também não consigo entender; mas estou falando deste bilhete e do fato da Infinity estar com o projeto da Star. Foi por isso que você foi promovido? Porque roubou o projeto e o apresentou como sendo seu?

— Não sei do que você está falando. Que bilhete é esse?

Pegou o bilhete que Jared entregou-lhe, leu e devolveu em seguida.

— Essa letra não é minha.

— Sei que não. Conheço sua letra. É claro que outra pessoa o escreveu, mas reconheço seu estilo, Luke .Não adianta negar. Dupla imbatível? Era assim que você nos chamava na faculdade. Eu só queria entender o porquê Luke. Éramos amigos. Você era o meu melhor amigo...

— Talvez fosse, até o Senhor Perfeição Ackles aparecer. - Luke agora tinha desprezo na voz.

— Então, isso tudo foi o quê? Ciúmes? Você destruiu minha relação com Jensen, minha carreira e pôs em risco a carreira dele, por ciúmes?

— Você nunca me enxergou de verdade Jared. Nos conhecemos há seis anos, fui seu amigo, estive ao seu lado em todos os momentos em que você precisou. Quando todos lhe desprezavam por achar que você era o culpado pela morte de Matt, eu fui o único que o apoiou. Mesmo te amando e eu sempre te amei Jay, respeitava o fato de que você não se interessava por homens. Sua amizade bastava. Mas aí , de uma hora pra outra você descobre que não é tão hétero quanto dizia e pra quem se volta? Pra mim? È claro que não. De uma hora pra outra você só tem olhos pro Senhor Perfeição. Como acha que me senti Jay?

— Você nunca me disse como se sentia... – Jared estava atordoado com a revelação de Luke.

— Você nunca me deu abertura pra que eu dissesse, mas não faria nenhuma diferença, faria? Você nunca me olhou de outra forma. E quando Gordon me procurou eu estava muito, muito magoado.

— Gordon?

— A idéia foi dele é claro. Foi por isso que ele te convidou para aqueles jantares com sua mãe. Ele sabia que você acabaria levando a pasta com os projetos e então só precisava de um momento de distração sua para pegá-los e tirar uma cópia. Ele realmente te odeia sabe? Me ofereceu o projeto e de quebra uma considerável soma em dinheiro. Não aceitei o dinheiro. Consegui uma promoção e a satisfação de ver o mundinho feliz de Jensen Ackles desabar.

— Então, quando você me beijou...

— Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e sabia que era me avisou a hora em que ele saiu da empresa. Achei que não custava nada aumentar um pouquinho mais o estrago...

Jared ouvia a tudo incrédulo. Podia esperar isso de Gordon, mas Luke?

— Se foi tudo por vingança, você deve estar mesmo muito feliz. Conseguiu o que queria. Destruiu o meu mundo.

Jared pegou as chaves do seu carro e saiu do apartamento deixando Luke para trás. Seu ex amigo estava definitivamente fora de sua vida.

...continua...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

- Alexia : Pelo visto você está mesmo revoltada com Gordon e Luke, não é? Fico imaginando o que você dirá depois de ter lido o capítulo sete... Rsrs. Ah! E infelizmente as coisas só tendem a piorar para os Js...

- Mumucow, Patrícia, Matheww, Empty, Dandi, Ab Winchester, Allie e CassGirl : Obrigada pelos reviews! Saibam que reviews é o que trazem inspiração para uma pretensa escritora de fics...

Beijos,

Ivys


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo ficou bem curtinho, mas acho que após lerem, vocês entenderão porque não consegui escrever muito; pra compensar, postarei o capítulo 9 na segunda-feira pela manhã, ok?

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 8 - Jared**

Jared foi até o apartamento de Jensen mas não o encontrou; o carro não estava na garagem, as luzes estavam apagadas.

Tinha as chaves da porta mas diante das circunstâncias preferiu não usá-las. Sentou-se ao pé da porta e esperou. Precisava conversar com Jensen, contar tudo o que descobrira, tudo o que Luke contara.

As horas foram passando e Jared acabou dormindo de pura exaustão. O zelador o acordou aos primeiros raios do sol.

Jensen não voltara pra casa.

* * *

Nunca imaginara que a saudade pudesse doer tanto. Há dois meses não via Jensen, não ouvia sua voz, não escutava o seu riso, não tinha sequer notícias de onde ou como ele estava.

Há dois meses atrás quando Jeffrey lhe chamara para comunicar sobre sua demissão, soubera por ele, que Jensen havia se demitido e comunicado que estaria indo embora do Canadá.

Jared sequer tentou falar sobre Gordon ou suas armações, afinal não tinha provas. Além do quê, sua permanência na empresa não teria nenhum sentido sem Jensen. Na verdade, nada sem ele teria sentido.

Assim que saiu da sala de Jeffrey foi a procura de Meg; se havia alguém que pudesse saber onde ele estava, esse alguém era ela. Entrou em sua sala , mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, recebeu um sonoro tapa no rosto.

— Pelo visto você já ouviu a radio corredor não é? – perguntou com um sorriso triste.

— Como você pôde Jay? Jen não merecia isso. Não ele. – Meg estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Eu não o traí Meg. Jamais o trairia. Eu o amo mais do que consigo mensurar. – Jared largou-se em uma cadeira e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando tornou a abri-los encontrou os olhos de Meg fitando-o atentamente.

— Não tenho nenhuma prova da minha inocência. Nada além da minha palavra. Está disposta a me ouvir?

Meg não respondeu; puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a Jared. Ele parecia realmente devastado. Não custava nada ouvi-lo, nem que fosse para expulsá-lo de lá a pontapés, caso ele não a convencesse.

Agora, dois meses depois, Meg era a única pessoa com quem Jared tinha contato. Ela o visitava todos os dias, levava-lhe comida e só ia embora depois de forçá-lo a comer um pouco. Jared havia emagrecido visivelmente, estava abatido e seu olhar era sempre triste. O sorriso Padalecki havia desaparecido de seu rosto. Meg já não sabia mais o que fazer para ajudá-lo a sair daquela depressão.

Logo nas primeiras semanas ela e Jared fizeram de tudo para localizar Jensen, mas parecia que o loiro havia sumido da face da terra. Meg entrou em contato com a família dele que morava em Dallas, mas a informação que recebeu era de que ele havia telefonado há alguns dias atrás e dito que faria uma longa viagem a trabalho e que talvez não se comunicasse com eles durante algum tempo.

* * *

E então os dias foram se transformando em semanas e as semanas em meses e Jared foi aos poucos retomando a sua vida. Arranjou um emprego e se afundou no trabalho. Sua rotina era apenas da casa para o trabalho e do trabalho pra casa, sem nenhuma alteração.

A solidão e as lágrimas também faziam parte desta rotina e eram sua companhia constante. Jared começou a ver o rosto de Jensen em todas as pessoas que por ele passavam e algumas vezes acordava em plena madrugada, imaginando tê-lo ouvido chamar por seu nome; mas eram apenas sonhos. As noites eram longas, frias e vazias e o tempo simplesmente parecia se arrastar. E então, toda vez que o sofrimento se tornava pesado demais, Jared se agarrava às lembranças dos momentos felizes que eles tiveram juntos. As lembranças eram seu único lugar seguro; era para onde Jared fugia quando tudo se tornava insustentável.

...

Dizem que o tempo cura tudo, mas Jared achava que quem inventou esse provérbio nunca amara tão profundamente como ele amava Jensen. Um ano e oito meses após sua partida, Jensen ainda era a primeira pessoa em quem Jared pensava ao acordar e a última pessoa em quem pensava antes de dormir.

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

Casslover : Obrigada! E pode ficar tranquila que eu não pretendo abandoná-los, mas peço a mesmo a vocês. Rsrs

Pat Calmon : Você sabe o quanto sua mensagem me fez bem... Muito obrigada!

Alexia : Espero que você esteja viva! Rsrs. Desculpe-me por fazê-la chorar, mas toda história de amor, tem sempre seus desencontros. Mas é uma história de amor, então mesmo que haja lágrimas, tristezas, desilusões e sofrimento, sempre haverá também sorrisos, alegria, sonhos e felicidade.

Dandi, Mumucow e Patrícia : Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a fic e comentando.

Beijos para todos e estarei aguardando os reviews, pois sem eles, eu fico triste e a inspiração não vem...

Ivys


	9. Chapter 9

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 9 - Jensen**

Katie estava impressionada com o homem a sua frente, não só pela extrema competência e criatividade , mas também por sua extraordinária beleza. Jensen Ackles era sem dúvida alguma o homem mais bonito que ela já conhecera.

— Caso a senhorita aprove o projeto, podemos lançar a campanha já na próxima semana. – finalizou Jensen que nos últimos trinta minutos estivera apresentando o projeto para divulgação da empresa de seguros de Katie Cassidy.

— Está perfeito. Você tem carta branca para lançar a campanha. – respondeu Katie – Só gostaria que me esclarecesse uma dúvida.

— Pois não.

— Por que um profissional tão competente como você trabalha apenas como free lancer? Como é que você não está trabalhando para uma grande agência ou ainda, como não tem a sua própria agência?

— Não gosto de me prender a nada. Não quero vínculos com empresas ou empregadores. Desta forma, fico livre para escolher os projetos que quero ou não criar.

Katie estava agora curiosa. O homem a sua frente era alguém que lhe despertava um grande interesse. Jensen permanecia sério. Aliás desde que o conhecera, quando o contratara ,até aquele momento, nunca o tinha visto dar um único sorriso. Ele era sempre muito educado, mas era também bastante frio e reservado. Distante , talvez fosse a palavra exata.

— Imagino que deva ser solitário...

— Como? – perguntou Jensen surpreso com a colocação .

Só então Katie percebeu que pensara em voz alta.

— Me desculpe, é que ouvi alguns funcionários comentando que você mora sozinho, sua família pelo que se sabe está distante, não é visto com amigos, amigas ou namoradas...

— Parece que a rádio corredor desta empresa funciona a todo vapor não é? – Jensen retrucou com sarcasmo. – Gostaria de esclarecer uma coisa Srta. Cassidy. Fui contratado para lançar uma campanha de publicidade, o que farei. Qualquer dado sobre minha vida pessoal não está incluso neste contrato. Não misturo vida pessoal com trabalho. Este, inclusive é um dos motivos para que eu trabalhe como free lancer; sem vínculos, sem amarras, sem perguntas.

— Peço desculpas novamente, não tive a intenção de invadir sua privacidade.

— Ok. Agora se me der licença, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.- Jensen estendeu a mão para Katie e saiu sem mais uma palavra.

* * *

Saiu da sala bastante contrariado. Não admitia intromissões na sua vida. Há quase dois anos vivia isolado, sem amigos, sem familiares. Não que não sentisse falta de sua família ou de seus amigos, mas estar perto da família, significava ter que explicar os motivos pelos quais largara o emprego e sua vida já estabelecida no Canadá, para sair vagando por diversas cidades, trabalhando aqui e ali, sem nunca se fixar. Então, ligava para sua mãe esporadicamente e apenas dizia que estava bem, sem nunca entrar em detalhes sobre o que estava fazendo ou onde estava. Quanto a seus amigos, especificamente Meg e Andy, sentia muita falta deles e de Nick também; porém, estar perto dos amigos significava estar perto de Jared. Jared que há quase dois anos ele tentava desesperadamente esquecer.

Quando decidira sair do Canadá não tinha um rumo certo. Sabia apenas que precisava se afastar. Procurara por Jeffrey nas primeiras horas da manhã após a briga com Jared e lhe comunicara que estava indo embora. Jeffrey tentou convencê-lo a ficar, mas Jensen já estava decidido. Indicou um amigo de faculdade para assumir seu posto na Star Company e se despediu.

Durante as primeiras semanas, apenas viajou de cidade em cidade, mas em todas as paradas, ficava trancado em seu quarto de hotel, sem vontade de sair para fazer o que quer que fosse. Pensava em Jared o tempo inteiro e em sua traição. Achou que iria enlouquecer se não fizesse alguma coisa então, resolveu procurar um trabalho. Não queria nada fixo, apenas uma campanha que pudesse criar para ocupar seus pensamentos. Viajou para Nova Iorque e procurou uma agência de publicidade e lá foi indicado para uma rede de supermercados. Conseguiu a campanha e várias outras indicações.

Jensen então enterrou-se no trabalho, o que lhe era muito útil, pois não sobrava tempo para pensar em mais nada, além disso, chegava tão exausto no final do dia que só pensava em cair na cama e dormir.

Mas então, os pesadelos começaram. Se alguém lhe perguntasse com o que sonhava ele não seria capaz de responder porque sinceramente não se lembrava dos sonhos. Mas acordava no meio da madrugada com o coração disparado, o corpo trêmulo e uma enorme sensação de abandono. Depois disso não conseguia mais dormir , o que resultava em uma tremenda dor de cabeça no dia seguinte.

Os pesadelos persistiram e as crises de insônia também e chegou a tal ponto em que Jensen se viu obrigado a procurar um médico que ao ouvir seu relato lhe receitou alguns calmantes. O problema é que parecia que o remédio só fazia efeito durante o dia, pois Jensen passava a manhã inteira lutando contra o sono e as madrugadas continuavam insones. E era nestas horas que Jared povoava seus pensamentos. Jared e seu sorriso de covinhas que alegrava o dia de Jensen, Jared e sua voz rouca que o excitava , Jared e sua boca sensual, Jared e seus olhos de cachorrinho perdido, Jared e suas mãos que percorriam seu corpo e o levava ao paraíso, Jared, Jared, Jared...

* * *

Sem obter resultados com a medicação, Jensen voltou ao médico e este lhe indicou tratamento psicológico.

Era a primeira vez que Jensen ia a um psicólogo e a princípio achou que seria pura perda de tempo e dinheiro. Nas primeiras sessões, muito a contragosto falou sobre si, sua infância, sua personalidade e seu relacionamento com a família e ao final da sessão, o psicólogo lhe ensinou uma técnica de relaxamento que o ajudaria a ter uma noite mais tranqüila.

Nas sessões seguintes falou sobre seu trabalho e amigos. E por fim, depois de mais algumas sessões, falou sobre Jared. Contou sobre como se conheceram, a evolução da amizade, a descoberta dos sentimentos, o namoro e a traição. E então, em uma catarse, Jensen chorou tudo o que não se permitira durante aqueles meses e o choro foi de uma certa forma libertador.

Jensen enfim percebeu que enquanto continuasse fugindo, jamais conseguiria seguir em frente. Só então percebeu que estava na hora de voltar.

... continua...

* * *

Olá queridos, por favor, me desculpem, prometi postar o capítulo nove na segunda-feira mas tive alguns problemas técnicos e foi impossível, por isto só pude postá-lo hoje.

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

Alexia : Você tem razão, Jared praticamente morreu durante este tempo... e olha, mais pra frente você vai saber de todas as consequências deste sofrimento. Quanto ao Jensen, agora você já sabe o que ele tem feito e o quanto está sofrendo também...

Patrícia Rodrigues: Viu só, final de capítulo com boas notícias: Jensen vai voltar e não, ele não traiu o Jay.

Casslover : Eu te disse que não ia abandoná-los. Rsrs. Obrigada por continuar aqui também.

CassGirl : Sabe o quanto é bom entrar no site e ver que seus queridos leitores fieis deixaram reviews?

Olha, eu também fiquei com pena do Jay mas você viu que Jen também sofreu tanto quanto ele. E não, ele não estava na China. Rsrs.

Matheww : É Matheww, você se enganou quanto ao caráter do Luke e concordo com você, nada do que ele disse justificava uma traição como aquela.

Olha, o Jay sofreu muito mesmo durante este ano e oito meses, mas esse foi o mesmo tempo em que Jen passou sozinho, pensando que tinha sido traído por seu amor.

Quanto a ele ter ido embora sem deixar Jay se explicar...aguarde...

Mumucow, Carol8Brazil, Dandi Winchester, Ab Winchester, Léo Shakti e Empty Spaces11 , muito obrigada por compartilharem comigo o que estão achando da história.

Vou contar um segredo pra todos vocês : A fic está chegando ao final; tem mais três capítulos apenas, por isto, espero que continuemos a nos encontrar por aqui...

Beijos com carinho,

Ivys


	10. Chapter 10

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 10 - Jared e Jensen**

Estava bastante inseguro, sem saber como seria recebido após tanto tempo sem dar notícias. Meg com certeza iria querer matá-lo; mas não o faria na frente de outras pessoas, por isto escolhera aquele dia para visitar a amiga. O dia do aniversário de Nick. O último ele havia perdido.

Antes de voltar para o Canadá, logo depois que terminou a campanha para empresa de seguros, Jensen passou alguns dias com os pais e irmãos em Dallas. Teve uma conversa franca com eles e contou sobre seu relacionamento com Jared, apenas omitiu o porquê da separação. A princípio sua família levou um susto. Nunca imaginaram que Jensen pudesse gostar de homens também, mas acima de tudo eles o amavam e o que realmente importava para eles é que Jensen pudesse ser feliz, fosse com quem fosse que ele escolhesse.

Estava se preparando para bater na porta da casa de Meg quando de repente a porta se abriu e Nick passou por ele como um furacão gritando : -

—"Você não me pega, você não me pega..."

E então o coração de Jensen parou de bater por alguns segundos ou ao menos foi o que lhe pareceu, porque de repente o ar lhe faltou e ele sentiu como se o chão estivesse escapando de seus pés ao ver o homem que corria atrás de Nick. Ele estava bem mais magro, o cabelo precisava de um corte e os olhos não tinham o seu brilho característico.

Jared estava com uma esponja de banho e uma toalha na mão. E desta vez foi ele quem acreditou que seu coração havia parado. Não podia ser Jensen ali a sua frente. Não; definitivamente ele estava alucinando.

Nick foi o primeiro a se recuperar da surpresa; correu para os braços do padrinho gritando : " Olha Jay, Tio Jen voltou."

Jensen o pegou no colo e o girou no ar, brincadeira que ele sempre fazia quando encontrava o afilhado.

— Jay, me diga que você conseguiu capturar a ferinha. – disse Meg vindo da cozinha e parando imediatamente ao ver aquela cena: Jensen com Nick nos braços e Jared parado como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— Eu tenho que ir – disse Jensen colocando Nick no chão e se voltando para a porta.

Estava magoado. Não conseguia entender como Meg, sua melhor amiga podia receber Jared em sua casa, depois de tudo o que ele fizera. Só podia deduzir que sua amizade não era assim tão importante para ela.

— Jensen Ross Ackles, não se atreva a sair por esta porta! - a voz de Meg estava carregada de raiva. - Não pense que vai aparecer assim do nada e simplesmente desaparecer de novo. – respirou fundo e continuou - Jay, você pode por favor, levar Nick até a babá para que ela possa lhe dar banho e o preparar para a festa?

Jared não respondeu, apenas pegou a mão de Nick e saiu em direção ao banheiro. Jensen os seguiu com os olhos e quando eles sumiram de vista, voltou-se para Meg que agora chorava.

A mágoa se dissipou no mesmo instante em que viu a amiga chorando. Aproximou-se e a abraçou deixando que suas próprias lágrimas também corressem livremente.

Alguns minutos depois, Meg se soltava de seu abraço e o puxava para o sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Eu devia matar você! - disse Meg ainda entre lágrimas.

— Me perdoe Meg. Sei que fiquei muito tempo distante, mas precisei deste tempo para recuperar minha sanidade.

— Se você tivesse dado ao menos um telefonema, poderia tê-la recuperado há muito tempo.- Meg suspirou e continuou - Jared não o traiu.

— Por favor Meg, sei que você e ele continuam amigos, mas não tente defendê-lo.

— Jensen, você acha sinceramente que eu o manteria como amigo, o receberia na minha casa, se tivesse alguma dúvida de que ele não o traiu? Jen, você foi embora sem dar a ele nenhuma chance de se explicar.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu dei a ele não uma, mas duas chances. Na primeira o encontrei atracado com Luke...

— Mas foi Luke quem o agarrou – interrompeu Meg antes que Jensen continuasse – Jared não esperava e ... espera, você disse duas chances?

— Quando saí do apartamento, dirigi sem rumo por muitas horas e acabei retornando, no fundo tinha esperanças que tudo não passasse de uma armação, que Jared pudesse se explicar. Eram cinco horas da manhã quando toquei a campainha do apartamento. – Jensen contou então o que tinha acontecido ao voltar ao apartamento de Jared.

_**Flashback**_

"Jensen tocou a campainha e aguardou que Jay abrisse a porta, porém foi Luke quem apareceu. Ele havia acabado de sair do banho, tinha os cabelos molhados e apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura.

— _**Sinto muito Ackles, Jay não vai poder te atender agora, estávamos no banho...Como você deve ter notado, fizemos uma pequena festinha particular – Chad apontou para a mesinha de centro da sala, onde estavam duas garrafas vazias de vodka e vários copos espalhados.- Olha cara, não leve pelo lado pessoal; Jay e eu somos "amigos" há muito tempo. Infelizmente ele é um pouco volúvel e algumas vezes quer sair um pouco da rotina experimentando coisas novas, novos temperos, sabe? Mas sempre acaba voltando pra mim..**_

Jensen sentiu o sangue subir até sua cabeça e quando deu por si, Luke já estava no chão, derrubado pelo soco que havia recebido."

_**Fim do flash back**_

Meg estava incrédula, não parava de se surpreender com o quanto Luke era mau caráter. Ia começar a falar sobre isso, quando Jensen levantou-se pressentindo a presença de mais alguém na sala.

Jared estava parado, pálido e trêmulo, tinha acabado de ouvir o que Jensen contara.

— Aquela noite – falou com a voz fraca – alguns minutos depois que você foi embora, eu fui para o seu apartamento. Encontrei tudo fechado e preferi não usar a chave pra entrar; fiquei esperando você, acabei dormindo no chão, sentado, encostado na porta. Roger, o zelador, é testemunha. Foi ele quem me acordou logo que o dia clareou. Luke deve ter se embebedado depois que eu saí...

Enquanto falava, Jared foi ficando cada vez mais pálido e de repente tudo escureceu. Jensen o segurou antes que ele desabasse no chão. Deitou-o no sofá e olhou assustado para Meg.

— Droga Jen, a glicose dele deve ter subido.- Meg falou agitada.

— Subido? Mas a taxa de açúcar não caia? – perguntou confuso.

— O problema não é mais hipoglicemia. Jared desenvolveu diabetes. Ele precisa tomar insulina todos os dias. Está controlada, mas... algumas coisas podem desencadear uma crise. Stress é uma dessas coisas.

Enquanto explicava para Jensen sobre os sintomas de Jared, Meg mediu sua glicemia e lhe aplicou uma injeção.

— Você sabe mesmo o que está fazendo? Não deveríamos levá-lo a um médico?

— Jen, há mais de ano venho acompanhado estes desmaios de Jay, acompanhei-o ao médico várias vezes. Normalmente é algum familiar que é instruído sobre o que fazer quando acontece algo assim, mas...

Andy e eu nos responsabilizamos por ele.

Então, notando o olhar preocupado do amigo, acrescentou :

— Fique tranqüilo, ele voltará a si em poucos minutos.

Meg tinha razão, mal acabou de falar e Jared recobrou a consciência. Ainda estava bastante pálido e parecia mais fragilizado do que Jensen jamais vira.

— E então grandão, como você se sente? – perguntou Meg carinhosamente.

— Eu tô legal Meg – respondeu ele, a voz quase um sussurro.

— Ótimo, agora você precisa dormir um pouco, sabe que não vai agüentar por mais cinco minutos, não é? Venha, vou ajudá-lo – Meg falava com ele como se estivesse falando com Nick, da mesma forma que costumava falar com Jensen quando ele ficava doente. Ajudou-o a se levantar e lhe deu apoio para chegar até o quarto.

Jensen permaneceu na sala, estava confuso com tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos minutos. Jared parecia sincero quando disse que não dormira com Luke aquela noite. Ele tinha até mesmo dito que Roger era testemunha, o que se fosse mentira seria facilmente comprovado. Estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos quando Meg voltou.

— Ele vai dormir por algumas horas. Não sei qual efeito a insulina faz nos outros diabéticos logo após sofrerem uma crise, mas no caso de Jay ele costuma capotar por algumas horas.

— Mas ele ficará bem, não é?

Meg sorriu, o amigo não conseguia disfarçar a preocupação. Sem contar que estava quase tão pálido quanto Jared. Sem dúvida alguma Jensen ainda o amava. E estava mais do que na hora daqueles dois se entenderem.

— Ele ficará bem sim. E ficará ainda melhor depois que você me deixar contar exatamente o que aconteceu.

— Meg...

— Não Jen, por favor, não me interrompa. Me escute primeiro ok?

Jensen se calou e Meg contou sobre as armações de Gordon, a traição e as mentiras de Luke e todo o sofrimento de Jared. Jensen ouvia calado, mas suas expressões se alternavam entre choque, raiva, indignação e finalmente consternação. Agora tudo fazia total sentido. Jared nunca o traiu e ele fora burro o suficiente para se deixar enrolar em toda aquela trama.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que me deixei enganar desta forma. Meg, as coisas que eu disse pra ele naquela noite... Ele deve estar me odiando.

— Jay jamais odiaria você, amor. E você não tinha como saber. Foi tudo muito bem arquitetado.

— E Gordon? Ele continua na Star? Jared não o denunciou?

— Não havia provas Jen. E Jared não se importou...

— Como assim, não se importou?

— Jay disse que não teria nenhum sentido continuar na Star se você não estivesse lá.

Jensen sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvir isso. Além de todo o seu próprio sofrimento, fizera a pessoa que mais amava no mundo sofrer por ter acreditado em mentiras.

Sua vontade era de sair dali naquele momento e ir atrás de Gordon e Luke para acertar as contas com eles. Mas não podia fazer isso, não agora.

Antes de qualquer coisa precisava falar com Jared.

... continua...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

**Casslover** : Acho que você tem razão em gostar do verbo "voltar"; as coisas começaram a melhorar depois desta volta...

**Amanda :** Se você chorou, é porque o capítulo te emocionou e isso, sem querer parecer sádica, me deixa feliz, porque significa que consegui transmitir o que eu queria sobre o sofrimento dos personagens. Mas fique tranquila, prometo não dar mais muitos motivos para choro, pelo menos não de tristeza...

**CassGirl :** Eu também estou um pouco triste com este final que se aproxima mas, eu acho que já falei antes, sou sempre adepta a finais felizes...

**Empty Spaces11, Carol81Brazil, Deany RS,Ab Winchester, Léo Shakti, Lili Burnett e** **Mumucow**, obrigada por continuarem acompanhando e pelo constante apoio.

Beijinhos para todos,

Ivys


	11. Chapter 11

_Uma amiga sugeriu a música Far away do Nickelback para este capítulo. Então, deixo aqui o link para a música e a tradução estará espalhada em negrito e itálico pelo texto._

http : / / letras . terra . com . br / nickelback / 286115 /

**Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo 11 - Recomeço**

_**Longe**_

_**Este tempo, este lugar**_

_**Esses desperdícios , esses erros**_

_**Tanto tempo, tão tarde**_

_**Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?**_

_**Apenas mais uma chance**_

_**Apenas mais um suspiro**_

_**Caso reste apenas um**_

_**Porque você sabe,**_

_**Você sabe, você sabe...**_

Ele sempre gostara de observá-lo enquanto dormia; o corpo relaxado, o rosto sereno, como uma criança que se entregava ao sono depois de um dia de intensa atividade. Não era o que via agora, porém. Jared dormia, mas o rosto e o corpo pareciam tensos. Não havia paz no sono.

Jensen foi para o quarto, minutos após Andy e alguns dos convidados para a festa de aniversário de Nick chegarem. Meg e Andy ainda o avisaram que Jared poderia levar horas para acordar, mas ele não se importou. Na verdade precisava deste tempo sozinho para pensar. Para encontrar uma forma de pedir perdão ao homem que amava.

_**Que eu te amo**_

_**Eu sempre te amei**_

_**E eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Estive afastado por muito tempo**_

_**Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo**_

_**E você nunca irá embora**_

_**Paro de respirar se**_

_**Eu não te ver mais**_

Jared acordou assustado; tivera um sonho muito estranho. Levantou-se rapidamente, sentiu uma vertigem e então percebeu que não tinha sido um sonho.

Jensen o segurou e o fez sentar-se na cama, assim que percebeu que ele iria cair.

— Ei, vá com calma, você não deve se levantar assim tão rápido.

— Jensen? Eu...eu pensei que estivesse sonhando...

— Provavelmente estava; você dormiu durante horas.- disse Jensen sorrindo.

— Você ficou aqui o tempo todo? – perguntou Jared olhando para a cadeira ao lado da cama.

— A maior parte do tempo.

Os dois ficaram apenas se olhando por um tempo, até que Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

— Meg me contou tudo.

Jared sentiu o coração disparar, o homem que amava estava ali a sua frente, depois de todos aqueles meses, conversando com ele, sorrindo para ele e finalmente sabendo que ele jamais o havia traído.

— Jay, será que você vai conseguir me perdoar algum dia?

Antes que Jared pudesse responder, Meg bateu na porta e sem esperar resposta, entrou.

— Me desculpem queridos, mas está na hora de cantar os parabéns e cortar o bolo, Nick esta exigindo a presença de vocês...

_**De joelhos, eu pedirei**_

_**Uma última chance para uma última dança**_

_**Porque com você, eu resistiria**_

_**A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão**_

_**Eu daria tudo**_

_**Eu daria tudo por nós**_

_**Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei**_

_**Porque você sabe**_

_**você sabe, você sabe...**_

Não tiveram oportunidade de se falar até o final da festa, quando o último convidado se foi. Nick, que não largara Jensen desde que ele descera para cantar parabéns, agora dormia em seus braços.

— Ele sentiu muito sua falta. – disse Meg olhando para o filho.

— Também senti falta dele... de todos vocês... – Jensen olhou de Meg para Andy e seu olhar parou em Jared.

— Querida, acho que já é hora de colocar Nick na cama – falou Andy.

— É hora de ir embora também – Jared e Jensen falaram e levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e então se entreolharam.

— Ei, Jensen, você pode dar uma carona para o Jared não é? Não acho que seria uma boa idéia ele dirigir agora. – disse Meg.

Jared ia protestar, mas Jensen respondeu antes.

— Claro, sem problemas.

_**Tão longe**_

_**Estive afastado por muito tempo**_

_**Tão longe**_

_**Estive afastado por muito tempo**_

_**Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe...**_

Permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o percurso até o apartamento de Jared, mas não era um silêncio incômodo. Cada um deles estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao chegarem , Jensen o acompanhou até a porta.

— Ok, você está entregue. Você precisa descansar e eu... eu tenho que ir.

— Você não vai ficar?– Jared perguntou visivelmente decepcionado.

— Você quer que eu fique?

— Ahh! Jen, você ainda tem alguma dúvida?

Foi quando Jensen jogou para o alto todo controle; puxou Jared de encontro a seu corpo e invadiu-lhe a boca, num beijo carregado de urgência e desejo.

As roupas foram sendo deixadas ao longo do caminho até o quarto, sentiam fome um do outro. Os corpos queimavam a cada toque. A cada carícia era como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse seus corpos. Entregaram-se completamente à paixão e quando juntos chegaram ao ápice, apenas os nomes de cada um saiam de suas bocas.

_**Eu quis**_

_**Eu quis que você ficasse**_

_**Porque eu precisava**_

_**Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer:**_

_**"Eu te amo**_

_**Eu te amei o tempo todo**_

_**E eu perdôo você**_

_**Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo"**_

Jared acordou com Jensen se debatendo na cama. Parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, por isso o abraçou e o chamou baixinho. O loiro continuou dormindo mas aconchegou-se nos braços de Jared e pareceu acalmar-se ao ouvir sua voz. Aos poucos a expressão em seu rosto antes tensa, foi tornando-se serena e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Finalmente os pesadelos teriam um fim.

...

_**Então continue respirando**_

_**Por que eu não estou te deixando mais**_

_**Acredite em mim,**_

_**Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte. (2x)**_

_**Continue respirando**_

_**Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte**_

_**Continue respirando**_

_**Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..**_

Durante o café da manhã, Jared e Jensen conversaram sobre o que tinha acontecido em suas vidas durante o tempo em que ficaram separados e quando Jared contava sobre as limitações do diabético, Jensen perguntou curioso:

— Como é que uma formiga como você, consegue ficar sem açúcar, Jay?

— Até agora não foi muito difícil, sabe? O doce pra mim, sempre foi sinônimo de alegria e prazer, mas sem você, não havia motivos para sentir prazer e muito menos alegria...

— Eu não tinha idéia que tivesse lhe feito tanto mal – Jensen tinha a voz embargada.

— Não, Jen. Você nunca me fez mal. Sua falta é quem fez. Mas você não teve culpa. Nesta história toda, você é tão vítima quanto eu.

— Você é incrível, sabia?

— É, já me falaram isso – respondeu Jared lembrando da resposta que o loiro lhe dera há muito tempo atrás, quando ele próprio disse o quanto Jensen era incrível.

— E convencido também! – retrucou Jensen, também se lembrando da ocasião.

— Nãaaao! Isso nunca me falaram. Pura calúnia sua.

Jensen deu uma gargalhada e como da outra vez, Jared o puxou para seu colo e o calou com um beijo. Depois, ficaram apenas olhando um para o outro e sorrindo.

— Sabe do que eu mais senti falta? – Jensen perguntou.

— Do meu café? – brincou Jared.

— Do seu sorriso.

Automaticamente Jared sorriu mas ao mesmo tempo seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Você está parecendo uma menininha chorando – implicou Jensen

— E quem disse que eu tô chorando? Foi apenas um cisco que caiu no meu olho – Jared fingiu indignação.

— Sei, conheço bem esta desculpa... – Jensen enxugou uma lágrima que caia dos olhos do moreno e suspirou.

— Quem está parecendo uma menininha agora? Suspirando Jen?

Jensen permaneceu em silêncio.

— O que foi amor?

— Nada, só estava pensando. Não tenho certeza de que eu mereça você...

— De você eu não sei. Mas eu, com certeza mereço você. E como fui um bom menino, papai Noel atendeu meu pedido e te trouxe de presente de natal. – Jared tentava parecer sério.

Jensen riu.

— Seu presente de natal está adiantado em seis meses?

— Engano seu, está _atrasado_ em seis; e olha que ele nem te embrulhou com fita de cetim. Mas não faz mal, eu não pretendo devolver e nem deixar você fugir, nunca mais.

— Eu não pretendo fugir Jay. Nunca mais vou te deixar.

— Acho bom – respondeu Jared e agora era ele quem suspirava – Porque do contrário, vou ter que comprar uma corrente com cadeado e te amarrar ao pé da cama.

...Continua...

* * *

Como vocês já sabem, este é o penúltimo capítulo e eu já estou ficando triste por ter que me despedir, então, pra aliviar um pouquinho este sentimento estranho que cismou de tomar conta de mim eu comecei a escrever outra fic e já postei o primeiro capítulo. A história chama-se "A mão do destino" e tem como personagens principais : Jared/Jensen, só pra variar um pouquinho. Rsrs. Quando puderem, dêem um "pulinho" no meu perfil para lerem a história. Ficaria muito feliz em saber a opinião de vocês.

**E agora, respondendo aos reviews:**

- **Tsuka Miyuko** : Oi Tsuka, esta é minha primeira fic sim, e você me deixou muito, muito feliz com o seu elogio à ela. Muito obrigada mesmo; e pode deixar que Gordon terá sua punição. Ciau!

**- Casslover** : Quase às lagrimas? Ainda bem que foi só quase, porque tem um monte de gente me acusando de fazê-los chorar. Rsrs.

Jen é mesmo fofo. Isto é fato!

**- Amanda : **Fico muito feliz que você tenha adorado a história, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também.

**- Carol81Brasil, Leo Shakti, dandi-winchester, Patrícia Rodrigues, Ab Winchester e Mumucow : **Obrigada pelos reviews.

Saibam que abrir minha caixa de correio e ver que recebi alguma mensagem de vocês, sempre alegra o meu dia.

Beijinhos,

Ivys


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de qualquer coisa, quero oferecer a este capítulo a Mumucow xD' que me presenteou com um desenho do sorriso Padalecki para ilustrar a fic. Deixo abaixo o link para que todos possam vê-lo (é só eliminar os espaços), e o meu agradecimento à Mumucow.

Ofereço também o capítulo para dandi-winchester; presente de aniversário antecipado, já que continuo sem net em casa e não vou poder lhe dar parabéns amanhã. Por isso dandi, parabéns pelo aniversário, parabéns pelas notas azuis e menina, pare de comer as unhas! Rsrs.

http : / / photos2 . hi5 . com / 0129 / 787 / 545 / taADAo787545 - 02. png

**

* * *

****Me apaixonei por seu sorriso**

**Capítulo Final – O sorriso Padalecki**

Em menos de uma semana, Jensen convenceu Jared a mudar-se para seu apartamento. Já haviam ficado tempo demais longe um do outro e só o que queriam era recuperar o tempo perdido. Agora os dois estavam oficialmente juntos.

Jensen o convenceu também a ir com ele até a Star Company para conversar com Jeffrey e contar a ele toda a verdade sobre a armação de Gordon. Não tinham provas, mas Jensen achava que o Jeffrey tinha o direito de saber como agia o seu vice-presidente. Como sempre, os boatos se espalharam rapidamente pelos corredores e só o fato dos dois estarem juntos já dava veracidade à história; afinal, Jensen Ackles com o caráter que tinha, jamais ficaria com alguém que não fosse digno.

O resultado disto, foi que na reunião para deliberação da nova diretoria da Star, Gordon acabou perdendo o cargo de vice-presidente, sendo relegado a um simples consultor, o que naquela empresa era apenas um cargo figurativo. Pouco depois, cansado dos olhares e comentários que ouvia sempre que passava pelos corredores da empresa e principalmente se sentindo humilhado e totalmente desacreditado diante da diretoria e dos acionistas da Star; acabou por pedir demissão; no que foi prontamente atendido.

* * *

Jensen decidiu finalmente abrir sua própria agência de publicidade e Jay e Meg foram trabalhar com ele. Meg ficou responsável por toda a parte administrativa, enquanto os dois cuidavam da criação das campanhas.

Como Jensen era um publicitário bastante conceituado, não foi difícil para eles arranjarem vários clientes e muitos trabalhos.

Alguns meses depois, próximo ao natal, Jared recebeu a visita de sua mãe, a quem não via há bastante tempo.

— Fui até o seu apartamento, me informaram que você não estava mais

morando lá e me deram este endereço.- disse Sharon assim que entrou na sala.

— Me mudei há alguns meses – respondeu Jared ainda surpreso com a visita.

— Há muito tempo não nos falamos – continuou sua mãe – você poderia ter dado ao menos um telefonema... – parecia magoada com o distanciamento entre eles.

— É uma via de mão dupla, mãe.

Jensen sentiu-se desconfortável ao assistir a cena, desde que Jared saíra da Star, ele e a mãe se falaram pouquíssimas vezes. Jay estava muito magoado com a mãe que na época, dera a entender que acreditava na versão de Gordon sobre o desvio do projeto.

Apesar de tudo, Jensen resolveu deixá-los às sós, achava que eles realmente precisavam conversar.

— Vou deixá-los conversar mais a vontade – disse para nenhum dos dois em especial.

— Não Jen. Por favor, fica. – pediu Jared – Me desculpe, eu nem os apresentei. Jensen esta é minha mãe, Emily.

— É um prazer – respondeu Jensen automaticamente.

— E mãe, este é Jensen... meu namorado – continuou Jared, enquanto pegava a mão de Jensen e olhava para a mãe com ar de desafio.

Emily porém, pareceu não se abalar com a revelação; apenas sorriu para Jensen e estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Fico muito feliz em conhecê-lo Jensen. Soube que você tem ajudado muito ao meu filho.

Jensen devolveu o sorriso, com toda certeza a mulher que estava a sua frente não viera até ali para brigar.

— Por que vocês não se sentam, enquanto eu preparo um suco para nós ? – sugeriu ele, tentando descontrair o clima tenso.

Jared o olhou suplicando que ele ficasse e Jensen retribuiu o olhar, transmitindo-lhe segurança e prometendo que estaria ao seu lado, no momento em que ele precisasse. Em algumas situações, eles não precisavam de palavras para entenderem um ao outro.

— Gordon e eu nos separamos – Emily disse após a saída de Jensen e alguns minutos em silêncio.

Jared foi pego novamente de surpresa. Esta era a última coisa que esperava ouvir.

— Eu sinto muito. Por você. Eu sei que realmente gostava dele.

— Não sinta – Emily sorriu – Há muito tempo não estávamos bem. Acho que fiquei com ele por puro comodismo. Eu só não pude continuar fingindo que estava tudo bem, depois que soube do que ele fez com você.

— Do quê você está falando?

— Do roubo do projeto da Star. Luke me contou tudo.

— Luke? – agora Jared estava definitivamente surpreso.

— Ele me procurou há alguns dias e disse que estava indo embora do Canadá. Me contou tudo o que ele e Gordon fizeram; disse que devia isto a você. Ele foi demitido da agência onde trabalhava, parece que uma cópia do projeto desviado da sua empresa foi parar nas mãos de um dos diretores da agência e esta cópia tinha o timbre da Star. Acabaram por descobrir tudo, Luke confessou e foi desligado da agência.

— Não posso dizer que sinto por ele.

— Eu entendo, mas ele parecia sinceramente arrependido pelo que fez.

— Isto é bom; talvez esse arrependimento o faça refletir e entender que lealdade e honestidade não são objetos que se possa vender a quem der o melhor lance.

Emily ficou pensativa por alguns minutos e então completou.

— Jared, Luke também me contou a verdade sobre o que aconteceu com Matt. Eu... eu não sei se um dia você vai conseguir me perdoar por ter sido tão fraca. Por não ter lhe dado nenhum apoio ou acreditado em você. Eu sei que fui uma péssima mãe depois da morte de seu pai e não tenho desculpas por ter sido tão ausente, mas preciso que você saiba, que de um jeito certo ou errado, eu amo você. E desejo muito que você seja feliz.

Jared percebeu o quanto a mãe se esforçava para manter a voz firme e não chorar. Era uma mulher orgulhosa, mas era sua mãe e a despeito de tudo, sempre a amara.

— Eu sou feliz mãe. Jensen me fez uma pessoa feliz.

E então, como se respondesse a um chamado mudo, Jensen entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com sucos.

Ainda conversaram um pouco sobre a agência de publicidade que eles haviam criado e sobre os planos de Emily que pretendia viajar em um cruzeiro. Pouco depois, Emily se foi, prometendo entrar em contato com mais assiduidade. Jared prometeu o mesmo; embora soubesse que não seria fácil reconstruir a relação com a mãe, estava disposto a tentar.

* * *

Era noite, antevéspera de natal, Jensen e Jared chegaram a Dallas no dia anterior, para passar as festas de fim de ano com a família de Jensen.

Jared estava bastante inseguro ao chegar, não sabia como a família do namorado o receberia. Se gostariam dele, se o aprovariam para o filho...

Sua insegurança não tinha nenhuma razão de ser, pois em poucos minutos, ele conseguiu conquistar toda a família. Era como se eles o conhecessem há anos.

Donna, a mãe de Jensen estava particularmente encantada com Jared.

— Sabe filho, se eu tivesse que escolher um rapaz para você se apaixonar, com certeza seria Jared. – disse ela quando os dois estavam sozinhos na sala. - Ele é um encanto, além de lindo. E que corpo esse garoto tem!

— Mãe!

— O que foi querido? Não posso admirar o meu genro?

Jensen ainda estava rindo quando Jared entrou na cozinha, seguido de seu pai e irmão. Os três voltavam da garagem, onde foram para admirar o novo carro de Joshua.

— Qual é a piada Jen? – perguntou Josh sentando-se ao lado da mãe.

— É melhor você não saber. – respondeu Jensen, puxando Jared para seu lado e abraçando o moreno.

Um pouco depois, Kenzie, sua irmã caçula chegou do shopping onde tinha ido comprar os últimos enfeites para a árvore de natal e então, aproveitando-se que seus pais e irmãos estavam envoltos em uma discussão sobre a ceia, saiu com Jared para o jardim.

A noite estava linda, o céu estrelado e a lua brilhante no céu iluminava a trilha cercada de flores, por onde eles caminhavam.

Sentaram-se em um banco; Jared encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jensen e permaneceu em silêncio.

— Está tudo bem? – perguntou Jensen.

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta.

— Jay?

— Não poderia estar melhor, Jen. Eu estava tão inseguro, com tanto medo que sua família não me aceitasse, não gostassem de mim...

— Como alguém poderia em sã consciência, não gostar de você?

— Você é suspeito de falar isso. Mas sua família é maravilhosa. Agora eu sei porque você é assim.

— Assim como?

— Assim : perfeito, encantador...

— Sabe que encantador foi a palavra que minha mãe usou para descrever você? Meu namorado encantador...

Jared sorriu novamente enquanto segurava o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos. O beijo foi doce e terno.

— Eu amo você Jay.

—Também te amo. Muito.

* * *

Enquanto Kenzie arrumava os últimos presentes ao pé da árvore, Jared conversava com Donna, Alan e Joshua na cozinha e Jensen falava ao telefone com Meg.

— Nick adorou os presentes que vocês enviaram. – dizia Meg - Mas é claro que eu vou matar vocês dois quando voltarem, porque agora, eu tenho que viver correndo atrás de Nick para que ele não destrua a casa com aquele avião.

Jensen riu da bronca da amiga. Ele e Jay compraram um mini avião com controle remoto para o afilhado e mais alguns brinquedos educativos.

— Que bom que ele gostou. E olha, quando Jay e eu voltarmos, antes de você nos matar; vamos levá-lo a um campo de aero-modelismo para ele se divertir bastante.

— Nem tente me amolecer, Jensen Ackles. – Meg fingiu estar zangada, mas caiu na risada em seguida. – Agora me deixa falar com o meu terceiro amor...

— Terceiro?

— Sim, Andy e Nick são os primeiros, você o segundo e Jay é o terceiro.

— Você não tem jeito Meg! Me dê um minuto, vou levar o telefone para Jay.

Kenzie o chamou assim que ele voltou à sala e pediu sua opinião sobre a decoração da árvore.

— Ficou linda maninha, mas você não se esqueceu de colocar o meu presente aí, não é?

— E quem disse que tem presente pra você?

— Eu disse! Sei que você jamais esqueceria o presente de seu irmão predileto.

— Convencido!

Jensen riu e a abraçou, sentand-se ao seu lado. Sentia falta de ter a família por perto e queria aproveitar cada minuto. Este com toda certeza seria o seu melhor natal, ao lado dos pais, dos irmãos e do seu grande amor.

— Jen, me conta?

— Contar o quê?

— Quando foi que você se apaixonou pelo Jay? – Kenzie perguntou com olhos sonhadores.

— Ei, eu também quero saber – disse Jared vindo da cozinha e sentando-se entre os dois, enquanto pegava a mão de Jensen e entrelaçava seus dedos aos dele – Isso realmente me interessa muito.

Jensen olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jared e teve a sensação de que se perderia naquele olhar, um olhar que lhe transmitia amor, admiração, cumplicidade, entrega total; os mesmos sentimentos que Jared poderia ver refletidos no olhar de Jensen.

Não havia dúvidas, eles pertenciam um ao outro. E Jensen sabia exatamente o dia em que tudo havia começado. O dia em que Jared entrou em sua sala a procura de emprego e invadiu a sua vida. O dia em que Jensen conheceu o sorriso Padalecki.

— E então Jen, quando foi? – insistiu Kenzie impaciente.

Jensen respondeu para a irmã, mas seus olhos continuavam presos aos de Jared.

— Quando ele me deu o primeiro sorriso...

... Fim ...

* * *

Antes de responder aos reviews eu preciso falar algumas coisas...

É a segunda vez que posto o último capítulo desta fic, pois a coloquei antes em outro site. È a segunda vez, mas estou com o mesmo sentimento de perda que senti da primeira vez.

Sei que vou sentir falta de Jensen e toda sua doçura, Jared e o seu sorriso Padalecki, Meg e sua lealdade aos amigos e até mesmo de Luke e Gordon que foram responsáveis por dar um pouquinho mais de emoção à história. Me apaixonei por seu sorriso foi minha primeira fic e não tenho dúvidas em dizer que será para sempre o "meu xodó"; entre outras coisas, porque foi através dos reviews desta história, que eu conheci pessoas maravilhosas e fiz diversas novas amizades. Eu já disse isto no outro site, mas vale a pena repetir, porque é a mais pura expressão da verdade; uma vez, Pat Calmon em resposta a um review que deixei em uma de suas fics, me disse algo que me emocionou e que expressa o que eu sinto ao ler cada review de vocês. Então peço novamente licença a Pat para usar suas palavras : _**"...reviews são como joias que**_ _**recebemos de presente e guardamos com muito prazer."**_

Espero receber mais um presente de vocês, deixem seus reviews para este último capítulo e me digam o que acharam; embora deva avisá-los de que não há mais como mudá-lo. Rsrs.

...

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

**Casslover**: Obrigada por compartilhar comigo o seu segredo. Prometo não contar para ninguém. Rsrs.

**Amanda **: Obrigada pelo presígio. Adorei te encontrar nos reviews de A mão do destino.

**L. Winchester **: A Meg é uma éspecie de anjo da guarda dos Js. Ela os ama, por isso protege e os defende sempre.

**Matheww **: Estava sentindo falta dos seus reviews, mas você compensou com os três de uma única vez. Eu amei! E confesso a você que fiquei sorrindo toda boba com seu reviews do capítulo 11. Você me fez abrir um largo sorriso e me emocionou. Olha que vou acabar acreditando em tudo o que você diz. Você foi um dos que me fez acreditar que poderia escrever novas histórias e por isso também eu te agradeço. Espero que seus problemas se resolvam da melhor forma possível... Ah! E não perca as esperanças, dizem que papai noel é como a justiça, tarda mais não falha! Rsrs.

**Tsuka Miyuko **- Eu também gosto muito de pensar neste amor tão puro que não perde a intensidade nem mesmo diante dos obstáculos que se apresentam. Um amor que aceita, perdoa e acolhe. É assim que eu vejo esse amor entre Jensen e Jared...

Quanto à outra fic, confesso que fui mesmo um pouquinho má, me perdoe, foi só pra causar impacto e dar mais emoção. Rsrs.

Meus agradecimentos especiais a todos que deixaram meus dias mais felizes com suas mensagens de incentivo, elogio, apoio e carinho : **Ab Winchester, Alexia, Allie B. Malfoy, Amanda, Ana, Carol81Brazil, CassGirl 4ever, Casslover, dandi winchester, Deany RS, Empty Spaces11, Jhulhana, Kuchiki Rukia.13, L Winchester, Leo Shakti, Lili Burnett, Matheww, Mumucow xD', Patrícia Rodrigues, Reed Clow, Tsuka Miyuko.**

Espero não ter esquecido ninguém...

Beijos, amo vocês!

Ivys


End file.
